Un licenciement brutal
by Meli-sama
Summary: Mathieu a pris sa décision : il doit virer Le Prof et La Fille. Mais, cette décision est loin de plaire à tout le monde et les choses se corsent lorsqu'une vieille connaissance décide d'en tirer profit pour se venger. Rating T pour le langage du Patron (évidemment ! XD) et de la violence à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin-là, en rentrant à la maison des Sommet, Le Prof n'était pas très frais. Il avait en effet passé une nuit entière à prêter main forte à la DGSE grâce à sa connaissance dans des domaines si complexes pour le commun des mortels, mais d'une simplicité enfantine pour lui qui détenait la Science Infuse.

Il croisa dans la rue La Fille qui n'était pas très fraîche elle non plus, mais pour d'autres raisons. Dès qu'elle vit son camarade scientifique, la jeune blonde le serra dans ses bras de toute sa force virile en lui disant "Bonjour". Le scientifique ne put se dégager de son emprise et fit une moue de dégoût. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas La Fille, au contraire, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle (même s'il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments), la considérant comme une petite sœur, ce qui le dégoûtait, c'étaient les effluves de bière et de vomi qui se dégageaient de la jeune fille (et ne lui dites pas qu'elle n'en est pas une ou vous le regretterez !).

Cette dernière finit par le lâcher quand elle vit son visage virer au bleu et Le Prof put enfin sortir ses clés et ouvrir la porte de leur demeure tout en écoutant la jeune fille lui raconter sa soirée à thème sur My Little Pony (vive Fluttershy !) où il y avait des camionneurs allemands travestis et où elle avait flirté avec un mec de Bulgarie déguisé en Apple Jack.

Une fois dans la maison, un détail les frappa : le silence.

D'après l'horloge de l'entrée, il était 10h30, tout le monde devrait déjà être levé ! On devrait déjà entendre Le Patron parler de sa dernière soirée privée avec Tatiana et ses copines ou s'engager dans un débat idéologique stérile avec Le Hippie, Le Geek jouer à ses jeux vidéos qui lui détruisent le cerveau (qu'il ouvre des bouquins, nom d'un chien !) ou se plaindre de la dernière vacherie que lui a faite Le Patron avec le rire sardonique de ce dernier en bruit de fond, Le Hippie parler de Capsule de Bière ou des dauphins roses à pois violets de Babylone ou encore Matthieu hurler à tout ce beau monde d'arrêter de lui casser les oreilles de si bon matin.

Mais, là, rien. Ce silence choqua Le Prof et inquiéta La Fille qui se demanda s'il ne leur était pas arrivé quelque chose.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des sanglots provenant du salon. Ils reconnurent tout de suite le Geek et se demandèrent ce que Le Patron avait bien pu (encore) lui faire.

En entrant dans le salon, ils furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent.

Le Geek était, comme ils s'y attendaient, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, serrant ses peluches Pikachu et Kirby contre lui, mais quand La Fille le regarda d'un air compatissant, au lieu de se précipiter dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes comme il le faisait d'habitude, il détourna brusquement la tête, comme s'il voulait éviter son regard, et enfouit son visage contre ses peluches. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant.

En effet, la pièce était dévastée, plusieurs objets comme des vases ou des cadres de photos s'étaient retrouvés par terre, brisés et la table était brisée en deux. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une violente bagarre ici.

En regardant à sa gauche, il vit Le Patron qui était dans un état peu commun. En effet, il portait juste sa chemise, et pas sa veste habituelle, et il avait l'air débraillé, ce qui était fort curieux, étant donné qu'il était toujours d'une classe irréprochable (même en rentrant de ses "soirées"). Mais, ce qui décontenança le plus le scientifique, c'était le fait que Le Patron avait furieux. Mais, vraiment furieux. Plus furieux encore que le jour où Matthieu avait essayé de l'envoyer en prison. La cicatrice que Le Prof avait à l'abdomen, souvenir du jour où il a failli le tuer après s'être évadé, réagissait pendant qu'il y repensait. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il aperçut Le Hippie essayant de calmer Le Patron en lui chuchotant des choses, que Le Prof n'arrivait pas à entendre de là où il était, à l'oreille, tout en le retenant avec son bras. Le Hippie avait aussi une drôle d'allure : son bob était de travers, il ne portait plus ses lunettes qui étaient à ses pieds, cassées, et il semblait s'être fait mal au nez puisqu'il se tenait le nez avec sa main libre. Le Prof frissonna en voyant un objet qu'il aurait bien voulu ne plus jamais revoir près des lunettes du Hippie : le revolver du Patron.

La Fille le remarqua elle aussi et commença à paniquer intérieurement. Et c'en fut trop pour elle quand elle vit son créateur assis par terre contre un mur, la tête baissée. Elle finit par crier "MATTHIEU !", ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde, sauf Le Patron qui le fixait avec un regard froid chargé de colère et de ressentiment.

Matthieu releva lentement la tête et se leva tout aussi lentement et regarda Le Prof et La Fille droit dans les yeux. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche, lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue (ou peut-être des larmes ?).

Il resta où il était et c'est avec un regard vide d'émotions qu'il annonça froidement à ses créations : "Le Prof. La Fille. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous êtes virés."

A suivre...

Alors, vous aimez ? C'est ma toute première fanfic sur SLG (et ma deuxième en tout, l'autre étant sur One Piece) et j'étais toute contente de voir qu'il y avait déjà plein de supers fanfictions sur notre mini-schizophrène préféré ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop sympas (même toi, Derpina, qui veux m'écorcher) ! ^^ Et promis, juré, craché, j'écrirai toujours Mathieu avec un t à partir de maintenant.

Ce chapitre est un flashback qui explique comment Mathieu a donné naissance à ses personnalités. Je vous préviens que ce chapitre contient de la violence et pas mal de grossièretés ! ^^'

Sur ce, bonne lecture, bande de moules à gaufres fluorescents ! ^o^

Mathieu n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et ne voyait que cette solution, ils devaient partir. Comment l'annoncer ? Il ne devait pas tergiverser ou se laisser attendrir, il devait aller droit au but.

Les mauvaises nouvelles, on les annonçait comme on enlève un sparadrap. C'est comme ça qu'on faisait chez les Sommet. C'est comme ça qu'on lui annoncé que son père était parti pour de bon, qu'il allait devoir vivre dans un quartier miteux avec sa mère retournée vivre chez sa grand-mère qui n'avait jamais eu une grande affection pour lui et le regardait même parfois avec mépris comme s'il n'était qu'une sous-merde, qu'il irait dans ce collège rempli d'inconnus et quitter ses amis. Plus on était direct, moins on faisait souffrir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

Il se sentait seul à cette période et s'était inventé des personnages imaginaires avec qui il vivait toutes sortes d'aventures. Au départ, il s'agissait juste de fictions qu'il écrivait sur un vieux cahier, c'est là qu'il les avaient inventés, ses amis idéaux. Tout d'abord, un garçon du genre ténébreux, peu recommandable et qui aurait l'air intimidant, mais qui au fond de lui se préoccuperait de ses amis, il retrouvait beaucoup de son père en lui, ça devait être pour cela qu'il l'avait créé en premier. Puis, un garçon timide, sensible et gentil qui partagerait sa passion pour les jeux vidéos, un autre qui serait tout le temps détendu, pacifique, qui s'indignerait des injustices de ce monde, encore un autre qui connaîtrait tout sur tout et qui saurait toujours quoi faire et, enfin, une fille qui aurait tous les défauts qu'il voyait chez les filles à son jeune âge, mais qui en aurait aussi les qualités.

Tout se passait bien pour lui, mis à part le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire de vrais amis, juste quelques connaissances avec qui il papotait de temps en temps, mais sans plus. Il ne trouvait personne qui partageait ses passions, qui le comprenait aussi bien qu' **eux**. Il se réfugia alors de plus en plus dans son monde jusqu'à interagir avec ses personnages en rêve. Ses personnages se développèrent : le gars ténébreux était devenu un dangereux criminel sexuel regroupant tous les vices de la Terre, le pacifiste un authentique hippie, le timide un vrai geek no-life, le monsieur je-sais-tout un savant fou détenant la connaissance absolue et La Fille le stéréotype de la blonde conne comme un poireau (oui, l'expression est de moi ! ^o^).

La situation dérapa quand, vers la fin de son année de Terminale, il commença à se faire harceler par un abruti qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui et qui semblait être au chômage, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mieux à faire que de l'attendre tous les jours quand il rentrait du lycée pour le brutaliser sur le chemin du retour. Parfois, il se contentait de l'insulter, d'autres fois, il lui tapait dessus. Pourquoi ? Comme ça. Avec son rire stupide, il faut croire que ça l'amusait... Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec des amis ou avec sa mère qui avait déjà ses propres problèmes à gérer, se remettant difficilement du départ de son mari, et sa grand-mère se foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

En rêve, il s'en plaignait avec ses personnages. Un soir, il raconta que ce sale connard lui avait cassé le nez et qu'il avait menti à sa pauvre mère en lui disant qu'il s'était pris un poteau dans la rue. A ces mots, le personnage qui était entièrement vêtu de noir, se dressa d'un bond et s'avança vers l'adolescent qui l'avait créé, l'air exaspéré.

"- Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ?! Ce mec est une vraie montagne, surtout comparé à moi... ! Si seulement tu pouvais venir lui casser la gueule en vrai...

\- Tu parles sérieusement, là ?

\- Ouais, ça fait un moment que je me dis que ce serait génial si vous pouviez être réels !"

Le jeune brun disait ça le plus innocemment du monde et ne remarquait pas que ses personnages le fixaient avec une lueur de désespoir dans le regard parce qu'ils savaient que ça n'arriverait jamais. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient...

Le lendemain, l'autre con était revenu. Il avait carrément essayé de le fuir, mais il l'avait coincé au fond d'une ruelle. Cette fois-ci, le grand débile avait l'air furieux d'avoir dû lui courir après et lui promit qu'il prendrait encore plus cher que les autres fois aujourd'hui. Il leva son poing en l'air, tandis que Mathieu ferma les yeux tout en priant que son calvaire ne dure pas trop longtemps et attendit l'impact sur son visage... qui n'arriva jamais.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son agresseur avait son poignet fermement retenu par un homme vêtu de noir avec une cigarette à la bouche et un sourire carnassier. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Le Patron qui tira l'autre con en arrière et le projeta au sol.

"- Je peux t'aider, gamin ?" dit Le Patron d'un ton sarcastique au benêt par terre.

"- Putain, mais t'es qui, toi ?!" cria l'abruti congénital, sous le choc.

"- Tu as emmerdé la mauvaise personne ! Je ne te donne qu'une seule chance de déguerpir en courant comme la lopette que tu es.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu crois que tu me fais peur, le nabot ?" Dit le mec qui avait 17 ans, mais qui était déscolarisé et ne faisait rien de sa vie et qui passait ses journées à terroriser des petits jeunes pour passer le temps.

En effet, Le Patron était physiquement presque identique à Mathieu, par conséquent, ils faisaient la même taille. Mais, l'autre était beaucoup trop bête pour se rendre compte de leur ressemblance frappante. La pseudo-racaille se releva et tenta minablement d'intimider son opposant en lui lançant un regard menaçant qui fit frémir Mathieu qui était resté appuyé contre le mur de la ruelle et qui se demandait si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel ou si son tortionnaire ne l'avait pas assommé, auquel cas il serait en train de rêver. Le Patron le fusilla du regard à son tour avec ses yeux bleus revolvers (il a le regard qui tuuuuuue... Désolée. ^^').

Le Patron semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation, voire même excité. Il allait bien s'amuser pour sa première vraie baston ! Un sourire sadique s'élargit sur son visage. Son adversaire étant d'une stupidité abyssale, il n'avait pas conscience de la connerie qu'il était en train de faire en s'obstinant à défier l'homme en noir.

"Alors, t'es qui ? Un pote ? Son mec ?" dit le grand con (avec une chaussure noire, oui, je connais mes classiques) en ricanant comme une hyène tout fier de sa vanne en carton.

"- Son mec, hein ? J'aurais rien contre, mais ça m'étonnerait que le gamin soit d'accord !

\- Alors, de quoi tu te mêles ? Tu te prends pour un genre de bon samaritain ?

\- Tu vois qu'il y a marqué "Mère Térésa" sur mon front ? ...Disons juste que, depuis que j'ai entendu parler de toi, je meurs d'envie de te fracasser ta petite gueule de chacal contre le bitume et de t'entendre me supplier d'arrêter le massacre !"

L'autre glandu se jeta sur lui pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Le Patron ne chercha pas à esquiver et l'arrêta dans sa course en lui collant un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, puis il lui frappa la tête contre son genou. Le victimiseur (ça existe, ça ? ^^') victimisé s'écroula par terre. Le Patron se mit alors à califourchon sur lui et se mit à bombarder son visage et tout le haut de son corps de coups de poing à un rythme effréné. Il n'entendait pas sa victime le supplier, il ne voyait pas le regard choqué de Mathieu, depuis qu'il était sorti de la tête de celui-ci, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en tabassant son pauvre type pour le venger. Il se demandait si le sexe pouvait lui procurer des sensations aussi intenses que celles qui traversaient son être à cet instant précis.

Mathieu était stupéfié. Toute cette violence... Rien que pour lui ? Était-ce pour lui que Le Patron était venu ? Toujours est-il que de voir son ami avec les poings ensanglantés et ce sourire mauvais le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise.

"- Euh, Patron ?

\- Ouais ?

\- S'il te plaît, arrête ça.

\- ...Oh. Tu veux que j'en finisse maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le Patron ne répondit pas et arrêta de frapper le jeune branleur, dont le visage était méconnaissable, qui pensa alors que son calvaire était terminé... à tort. En effet, Le Patron dirigeait lentement, mais sûrement, ses mains vers son cou et, une fois dessus, il resserra progressivement la pression autour du cou, tout en regardant Mathieu, qui était tétanisé, droit dans les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard. Mathieu revint finalement à la réalité.

"- PUTAIN, MAIS, T'ES DINGUE ! TU VAS LE TUER ! LÂCHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Tu es sûr de toi, là ?

\- Mais oui ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le tuer !

\- Pourtant, tu y as pensé si souvent et tellement de fois...

\- ...Ouais, ben, j'ai changé d'avis, voilà !

\- Pff... Tu étais plus marrant en rêve, gamin..."

Le Patron relâcha le cou du débile profond, dont le visage commençait à virer au bleu. Il se releva et saisit l'andouille ultime et lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter de tourner autour de Mathieu et même de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le quartier, sinon il le tuerait. L'enfoiré de première hocha positivement la tête, prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

Le Patron se tourna vers son créateur qui était toujours adossé contre le mur. Il lui saisit alors la main et le pinça violemment.

"- Aïe, ça fait super mal ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Pour que t'arrêtes de faire cette tête de merlan frit et que tu réalises que tout ceci est bien réel, gamin.

\- Mais, comment c'est possible que tu sois là ? Non, à tous les coups, j'ai fini par devenir schizophrène et, en vrai, c'est moi qui ait tabassé ce mec...

\- Tu t'es vu, la crevette ?! Je te vois tellement lui mettre la misère avec tes p'tits bras et tes 1m60, gamin !

\- Hé ! On a le même physique, j'te rappelle ! Et arrête de m'appeler "gamin", on a le même âge !"

Effectivement, mis à part le style vestimentaire, ils étaient identiques... si on ne prenait pas en compte l'aura terrifiante et pourtant si étrangement attirante pour le commun des mortels qui se dégageait du Patron. Mathieu fixa longuement sa création de haut en bas, considérant qu'il était bien plus impressionnant en vrai que dans son imagination.

"- Arrête de me reluquer, gamin ! Je sais que je suis vachement sexy, mais tu vas finir par me faire rougir !

\- Mais, je te reluquais pas !

\- Mais oui, je te crois !

\- Je suis même pas gay !

\- Quand tu m'as créé, tu m'as imaginé comme étant tellement sexy que je pouvais faire virer n'importe qui de bord, alors ton argument ne vaut rien !

\- Tu fais chier !

\- Ce que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves ! Bon, il se fait tard, on rentre à la maison !"

Avant même que Mathieu n'ait eu le temps de protester, Le Patron lui empoigna la main et commença à le traîner jusqu'à son domicile.

"- Hé...

\- Hmm ?

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- T'as pas à me remercier, gamin. Dans tes fictions, j'étais toujours là pour vous protéger, non ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais, en admettant que tu sois vrai...

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu as fait pour venir dans le monde réel ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais vraiment très envie de casser la gueule du fumier qui te faisait chier et, l'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé dans la rue et je t'ai vu en train de courir pour lui échapper, alors je vous ai suivis jusqu'à cette ruelle et la suite, tu la connais.

\- Je vois. Donc, en gros, ta mission, c'était de lui casser la gueule pour qu'il ne m'approche plus.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça..."

Le Patron se retourna et regarda Mathieu droit dans les yeux.

"- Maintenant que je suis là, je vais te protéger de tout, des emmerdeurs, de la dureté de la vie et, surtout, de ta solitude. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour arriver jusqu'au monde réel, mais je suis sûr que c'est pour être à tes côtés que nous sommes là.

\- Ok... T'es un grand sentimentaliste, en fait !

\- Ta gueule ! Et interdiction d'en parler aux autres !

\- Attends, "on", "nous" et "les autres' ?! Tu veux dire que les autres sont là aussi ?!"

Le Patron, amusé par la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage de Mathieu, ne répondit pas et mit ses légendaires lunettes de soleil tout en se dirigeant vers son domicile.

Mathieu fut sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et par un léger grincement de porte. C'est impossible ! Le Prof et La Fille ne pouvaient pas déjà être rentrés ! Il n'était pas encore prêt à les voir ! Quand il vit finalement qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte, il fut soulagé.

"- Bonjour, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Allez, viens t'asseoir, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler..."

A suivre...

Voili-voilou ! Au prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce qui s'est passé juste avant l'arrivée de La Fille et du Prof ! ^o^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !


	3. Chapter 3

**_SALUT, BANDE DE RHINOCÉROS BELGES BOUFFEURS DE YAOURTS ! Excusez-moi, j'ai trop regardé WTC ces temps-ci..._**

 ** _D'abord, une petite réponse à la review de Kooki-mos : Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y aura aucun pairing dans cette fic ! ^^' D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment une fan de ce couple ou de tout autre couple impliquant Mathieu et l'une de ses personnalités. Pour moi, il veille sur ses personnalités comme un père le ferait et il me semble naturel qu'il soit plus proche du Patron puisque c'est sa toute première personnalité ! Le Patron, je le vois plutôt avec Le Geek et Mathieu avec Antoine Daniel ou tout autre personne du monde réel ! ^^_**

 ** _Et pour Déponia : Désolée de chez désolée d'avoir écorché ton pseudo de la sorte, je dois vraiment être fatiguée aujourd'hui ! X)_**

 ** _Ce chapitre ne va pas contenir de violence, enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais ce sera très léger comparé au dernier chapitre (déçu(e)s, bande de psychopathes ? ;-))._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

C'était le Geek qui ouvrait lentement la porte en se frottant les yeux. Son regard ensommeillé se posa sur Mathieu et il remarqua tout de suite que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi de la nuit. Il trouva cela étrange, étant donné que la saison 3 était à présent terminée, il n'avait plus aucun travail, donc plus aucune raison de passer des nuits blanches. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce sentiment s'accentua quand le jeune podcasteur le pria de venir s'asseoir car il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Le cœur rempli d'appréhension, il s'assit avec lui sur le canapé avec sa peluche Kirby sur les genoux. Il espérait que ça ne concernait pas la mère de Mathieu, qui était un peu sa mère aussi, ou son père que Mathieu venait de retrouver, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo.

"- Le Geek, tu n'es plus un gamin maintenant, hein ? Même si Le Patron prétend le contraire...

\- Bah non, enfin, je ne pense pas...

\- Mais si, je t'assure.

\- Bon, d'accord. Si tu le dis, Mathieu...

\- Tu es donc suffisamment grand pour comprendre la situation, je peux compter sur toi pour prendre ce que je vais te dire avec toute la maturité dont tu es capable.

\- Ok.

\- Bien... J'ai l'intention de renvoyer Le Prof et La Fille de l'émission.

\- ...QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas juste !

\- Je savais que tu le prendrai comme ça... Mais, sache que j'ai de bonnes raisons de faire ça, c'est dans l'intérêt de l'émission qui est notre principale source de revenus. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vire quelqu'un de "Salut Les Geeks"."

Mathieu avait raison sur tous les points et c'était dur de l'admettre.

D'un point de vue purement objectif, La Fille n'avait pas de réelle utilité dans l'émission et Mathieu peinait à lui en trouver une et la rubrique du Prof tournait en rond depuis un bon bout de temps, et puis, ce n'était pas l'argent généré par les plantations de cannabis du Hippie qui allait subvenir à leurs besoins. Quant à l'argent que Le Patron gagnait avec ses bordels et autres trafics, Mathieu n'en voulait pas, même si Le Patron le tannait avec ça chaque mois quand le jour du loyer approchait. Pourtant, il savait que c'était une fortune colossale, bien plus que ce que la vieille harpie qui servait de grand-mère à Mathieu avait pu amasser dans sa pitoyable existence et dont Mathieu n'avait pas touché un centime. Tout cet argent dans des refuges pour ces foutus chats ! Comment dépensait-il cet argent si ce n'était pas pour Mathieu ? Personne ne le savait et n'avait vraiment envie de le savoir.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait virer de l'émission, mais, là, ce n'était pas pareil. La Fille et Le Prof faisaient partie des personnalités originelles, celles qui l'ont accompagnées pendant toute son adolescence, alors que l'Homme à la Cravate n'était qu'un connard prétentieux et antipathique et le Gothique avait essayé de les buter (on y reviendra une autre fois, promis ! ;-)) ! Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis pleurer et souffrir sous ses yeux, et puis, qu'allaient-ils faire de leurs vies après ?

Bien malgré lui, des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, lui qui voulait montrer à Mathieu qu'il était un grand garçon en encaissant la mauvaise nouvelle sans pleurer, comme un homme, un vrai comme Le Patron, et bien, c'était raté. Mathieu, en remarquant cela, le prit instantanément dans ses bras.

"- Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est pas grave de pleurer, tu sais. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit en faisant ça.

\- Quoi, "ça" ?"

Mathieu désigna du menton les valises posés dans un coin du salon et Le Geek, qui n'était pas si con que ça, comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir son créateur. Il le repoussa vivement et laissa exploser ses sentiments.

"- Non ! C'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Geek ! Calme-toi ! Les autres sont en train de dormir !

\- Je m'en fous ! T'as pas le droit ! C'est trop méchant !"

Les hurlements ne manquèrent pas de réveiller Le Patron et d'attirer l'attention du Hippie qui n'avait pas dormi lui non plus, étant donné qu'il était à court de came, il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Ils débarquèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent Le Geek en train de taper sur Mathieu qui essayait de se protéger tant bien que mal avec ses bras, scène qu'ils trouvèrent particulièrement comique.

"- Alors, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il a refusé de t'acheter cette fois ?

\- ...Mathieu veut virer Le Prof et La Fille de l'émission ET de l'appart' !"

\- ...Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, sale gosse.

\- ...C'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est la vérité ! T'as qu'à demander à Mathieu !

\- Tss. Allez, Mathieu, dis-lui qu'il a mal compris et que c'est n'importe quoi !

\- ...Non, il a raison."

Le plus petit (et par conséquent, le plus mimi ! ^^) des podcasteurs français lui avait répondu cela avec un air blasé. Le Hippie avait entendu Mathieu pleurer cette nuit, c'était donc pour ça ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il prendrait des mesures aussi extrêmes. Il vit avec effroi la mâchoire de son camarade en costard se crisper et ses poings se serrer. C'était pas bon, il valait mieux reculer un peu.

"Tu avais promis, Mathieu..."

Sa voix tremblait, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était bouleversé par la nouvelle, c'était à cause d'une puissante rage qu'il essayait tant bien de mal de retenir. Le Geek le remarqua immédiatement et se leva précipitamment du canapé en serrant sa peluche Kirby contre lui pour aller se réfugier derrière Le Hippie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir dans un tel état de rage, la dernière fois, il avait essayé de tuer Mathieu et Le Prof et la première fois, il y avait eu un meurtre qu'ils cachent toujours à Mathieu à ce jour. D'ailleurs, comment Mathieu avait-il pu lui permettre de garder son revolver après tout ça ?

"- Tu avais promis que tu n'essayerai plus de te débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous ou de nous séparer ! Tu nous avais fait promettre de ne plus jamais te quitter quand on était jeunes ! Bordel, Mathieu !

\- Je sais bien, mais là, ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Oh que si, gamin !"

C'était exactement la phrase que Le Patron avait dite ce jour-là avant de tirer sur Mathieu. Le Geek avait de plus en plus peur, il alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce et saisit au passage sa peluche Pikachu qui traînait par là. Est-ce que, comme ce jour-là, Le Patron avait peur ? Peur que leur créateur ne se débarrasse d'eux, maintenant qu'il avait enfin une vraie vie sociale et qu'il pouvait se défendre seul ? Le Patron sortit, la main tremblante, son fidèle revolver de sa poche et visa Mathieu. Le Geek voulait lui crier de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la terreur. Le Hippie aurait pu lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher son arme, mais il était paralysé par la peur.

A leur grand soulagement, Le Patron détourna son arme de Mathieu et tira sur un vase juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il tira ensuite sur d'autres objets. Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce retenaient leur souffle et observaient en silence leur ami se livrer à son oeuvre destructrice.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de Mathieu, le criminel jeta son arme à terre et se dirigea vers un cadre de photo. La photo encadrée les représentait tous les six, Le Geek, Le Hippie, Le Prof, La Fille, Mathieu et lui dans leur jeunesse, leur première photo de famille, l'une des rares où Le Patron souriait d'un sourire sincère car il était sincèrement heureux à cet instant précis.

Le Patron la lança en direction de Mathieu qui se leva pour l'esquiver. Il dût ensuite éviter toute une série d'objets fragiles qui s'explosaient contre le mur les uns après les autres. En évitant le dernier objet, Mathieu tomba à la renverse devant la table basse. A court d'objets, Le Patron se rapprocha de la table et l'explosa en un coup de poing.

"- Je te jure que c'est autant pour le bien de l'émission que pour le leur, prends au moins le temps de m'écouter, s'il te plaît !

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'en ai pas grand chose à foutre de ce que tu as à me dire pour l'instant."

Sur ces mots, Le Patron commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Mathieu, mais sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. C'était Le Hippie qui le retenait par les épaules et l'éloignait progressivement de leur créateur avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous. Furieux, Le Patron lui envoya un coup de coude en plein visage en lui hurlant de le lâcher. Bien qu'il souffrait à présent du nez et que ses lunettes étaient brisées, Le Hippie ne relâcha pas son emprise.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le bruit des clés du Prof devant l'entrée. Le Patron sembla légèrement plus calme et Le Hippie se permit de le lâcher à moitié pour utiliser une de ses deux mains pour se tenir le nez qui lui faisait mal et qui saignait à présent. Le Geek, qui s'était retenu jusque là, se mit à pleurer tout doucement en serrant ses deux peluches contre lui. Le Patron ne lâchait pas Mathieu du regard. Mathieu était assis contre le mur, la tête baissée. Il commençait déjà à souffrir, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle aux deux principaux intéressés.

C'est alors que Le Prof et La Fille firent irruption dans la pièce.

 _ **Dites donc, mes loulous ! Vous êtes gâtés aujourd'hui ! Deux chapitres la même journée, contrôlez vos orgasmes et laissez-moi une review ! ^o^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YO ! Voici le 4ème chapitre de la fic et je pense qu'elle va vous plaire puisqu'on retourne enfin au présent ! ^o^ Ce chapitre contiendra encore un tout petit peu de violence, mais rien de bien méchant. Bonne lecture !**_

La Fille et Le Prof mirent un certain temps à encaisser le choc de la nouvelle. Enfin, quand le choc fut passé, le scientifique baissa la tête et serra les poings et le reste de son corps se crispa, comme si son être tout entier voulait réprimer ses émotions. La jeune blonde, beaucoup plus expressive, tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots.

"Mais...Mathieu ! L'émission fonctionne bien, on a de plus en plus d'abonnés, pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?"

Mathieu réprima ses larmes du mieux qu'il put et prit une grande inspiration.

"Au début, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée d'intégrer une personnalité féminine à Salut Les Geeks. De cette façon, on attirerait un public plus large et les fans féminines auraient pu s'identifier à toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant insisté pour que tu participes à l'émission avec nous. Mais, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont : c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai du mal à te placer dans l'émission, à te trouver un vrai rôle. Et finalement, ça a fini exactement comme je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse, je suis tombé dans le caricatural. Je m'en suis rendu compte assez tôt en fait, mais je me suis forcé à aller jusqu'au bout de la saison en espérant que je réussirais à trouver une solution d'ici-là, mais elle n'est jamais venue. Alors, c'est pour tout ça que tu ne peux plus faire partie de SLG. Je suis désolé."

Le jeune podcasteur avait débité ces paroles d'une seule traite, tout en évitant le regard larmoyant de son amie. Elle n'était pas aussi conne qu'elle ne le laissait croire dans les vidéos, elle savait parfaitement que son créateur disait vrai. Elle sentait bien que Mathieu galérait souvent à lui trouver des trucs à dire dans ses épisodes. Il ne le disait pas, mais cette situation le frustrait tellement que la qualité générale des épisodes s'en faisait parfois ressentir, Mathieu n'avait pas besoin d'en parler pour qu'elle ait conscience de cette réalité. Si elle avait accepté de participer à Salut Les Geeks, c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à son ami, lui rendre service. C'était à ça que ça servait les amis, non ? C'était même la raison pour laquelle ils ont été créés à la base, elle et les autres personnalités, Mathieu avait besoin d'amis. Maintenant, elle avait l'affreuse sensation de l'avoir déçu, de ne plus lui être bonne à rien ! Si elle ne pouvait plus le rendre heureux, fier ou même être d'une quelconque utilité à ses yeux, à quoi servait-elle ? A quoi bon continuer d'exister ?!

"- Alors, pour toi, je suis devenue une erreur de parcours ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de moi ?!

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu d...

\- Non, c'est bon, pas la peine de te justifier... J'ai parfaitement compris le message, tu as été très clair ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, j'aurais mieux fait de n'être jamais née !

\- La Fille, tu te trompes, je t'assure ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Attends, pars pas !"

Avant même que Mathieu n'ait eu le temps de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, La Fille sortit précipitamment en pleurant de l'appartement.

Le Prof regarda partir son acolyte blonde et fut à deux doigts de craquer avant de se reprendre et de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux avant de lui adresser la parole sur un ton froid, très froid, bien plus froid que d'habitude.

"- Et moi, alors ?

\- Toi, tu sais bien pourquoi : la rubrique Science Infuse tourne en rond, elle n'est plus aussi inventive qu'à ses débuts, on a même traité des questions qu'on avait déjà traitées ! Le concept en lui-même me lasse sérieusement, à vrai dire.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et comment as-tu l'intention de me remplacer ? Que fais-tu de ce fameux contact que tu voulais avoir avec nos fans ?

\- Tu fais bien d'en parler. J'ai décidé de remplacer ta rubrique par quelque chose de plus léger qui me permettrait quand même de garder un certain contact avec les fans. Il s'agit de L'Instant Panda.

\- Panda ? Comme Maître Panda ?!

\- Hein ? Vous parlez de moi ?"

Maître Panda, qui n'était absolument pas au courant de la situation, venait tout juste de se lever et était surpris d'entendre qu'on parlait de lui. Quand Le Prof le vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Au début, il trouvait le jeune ursidé plutôt sympathique et assez intelligent pour qu'il puisse avoir des discussions intéressantes avec lui. Lui qui était sceptique lorsque Mathieu avait décidé de le créer, sachant ce que cela avait donné lors de ses précédentes tentatives de créer de nouvelles personnalités pour l'émission, il pensait à présent qu'une amitié était possible avec le Panda. Mais, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il allait le remplacer et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ?! Quel hypocrite ! Le Prof, qui détestait qu'on le prenne pour un con, sauta sur Maître Panda et le plaqua sur le sol. Toute cette violence devenait trop difficile à supporter pour Le Geek qui s'enfuit de la pièce en pleurant pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le savant fou était désormais à cheval sur lui et avait une main serrée autour du cou du Panda, tandis qu'il brandissait son poing, prêt à le frapper au visage. Pauvre Maître Panda qui n'était même pas au courant qu'il était censé remplacer Le Prof !

"- Arrête ça, gros ! C'est pas peace du tout, ça !

\- S'il te plaît, ne t'en prends pas à lui, il n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

\- Ta gueule, sale drogué ! Et toi, cher créateur, je te rappelle que tu viens de me licencier ! Tu n'as donc plus à me dicter ma conduite !"

Le Hippie et Mathieu étaient choqués, jamais ils n'avaient vu Le Prof se mettre dans un état pareil. Leur prof n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs et ce n'était pas le regard suppliant de l'homme au kigurumi qui allait le calmer. Le Patron profita de la confusion du pacifiste pour se dégager de son emprise. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'au Prof et le tira en arrière avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Il approcha son visage à 2 cm du sien, l'air menaçant.

"La violence gratuite, c'est mon domaine à moi, le binoclard, pas le tien. Cette attitude ne te ressemble pas du tout, toi, tu es le scientifique froid qui ne laisse jamais rien transparaître de ses sentiments, tu te souviens ou pas ? Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre et de faire preuve d'un minimum de dignité. Pigé ?"

Le Patron venait de le raisonner. Lui, le hors-la loi, venait de raisonner l'esprit rationnel qu'il était ! Troublé, Le Prof regarda alternativement son ami tout de noir vêtu et le Panda qui le regardait et nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le criminel relâcha son ami, sentant qu'il s'était calmé. Le savant ramassa machinalement sa valise ainsi que celle de La Fille et sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner.

Le Patron partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre à son tour. Le Hippie alla vérifier si le Panda allait bien, ce dernier ayant l'air un peu sonné. Une fois seul, Mathieu fondit en larmes. Merde, il avait vraiment tout foiré.

En bas de l'immeuble, Le Prof retrouva La Fille en train de pester contre son téléphone qu'elle s'acharnait, sans succès, à écraser sur le trottoir avec ses talons.

"- Ce que tu fais est inutile, mon amie. Souviens-toi que tu m'as demandé de faire en sorte que ton cellulaire soit incassable. Enfin, bref. Pourrais-je savoir la cause de cet acharnement colérique ?

\- J'ai genre un milliard de contacts dans mon téléphone, mais pas un seul vrai ami prêt à nous aider ! Tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un, toi ?

\- Je n'ai point d'amis."

En effet, Le Prof se distinguait des autres personnalités par le fait qu'il était le seul à n'avoir aucun ami en dehors des habitants de l'appartement. Même Le Geek en avait ! Il trouvait cela tout simplement futile, pour lui, ces relations sociales encombreraient son emploi du temps et l'empêcheraient de finaliser ses expériences et ses inventions en temps et en heure. Il avait même ri au nez de Mathieu quand il lui avait parlé de cette éventualité pour la première fois. En réalité, même s'il ne le montrait que très rarement, il pensait que Mathieu et ses autres personnalités lui suffisaient, tout simplement, qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver mieux comme amis. Mais, maintenant, il n'a plus de toit, plus de travail, il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revoir à nouveau ses amis, il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore ses amis !

Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant, c'était sa valise et...La Fille. C'était une évidence ! Elle resterait toujours avec lui, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Il savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle le regardait aussi avec un sourire triste, comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées. Le Prof avait envie de laisser sortir ses émotions et de pleurer dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient besoin de son intelligence pour s'en sortir ! Le Prof se redressa et regarda La Fille d'un air déterminé, ce qui remonta légèrement le moral de la jeune femme.

"- Réfléchis bien, il n'y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait aller pour trouver de l'aide ?

\- Et bien, je pense à un lieu en particulier... C'est une sorte de taverne et il n'y a pas toujours des gens très clairs qui traînent là-bas. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plaise !

\- Au point où nous en sommes, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. Quel est le nom de ce lieu, ma chère ?

\- C'est Le Choix De Buscarron."

 _A suivre..._

 ** _Alors, verdict ? Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^o^_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut, comment ça va ? Si vous venez d'essayer de me répondre, vous venez en réalité de parler à votre PC ou votre smartphone, cela veut donc dire que vous parlez à des objets inanimés donc, soit vous êtes fous, soit très bizarres ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous aime quand même ! ^o^**_

 _ **Désolée pour cette si longue attente et bonne lecture !**_

Cela leur avait pris toute la journée pour arriver jusqu'au Choix de Buscarron qui était assez difficile à trouver. Quand ils furent arrivés, La Fille demanda une choppe de bière à Buscarron et, à sa grande surprise, Le Prof en demanda une encore plus grosse que la sienne. Elle essaya ensuite de se renseigner pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de se trouver un nouveau boulot.

"- Je suis désolé, La Fille. A la limite, je peux vous héberger pendant 2 ou 3 mois, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous aider !

\- Je comprends, merci beaucoup, Buscarron.

\- Peut-être que cet homme étrange là-bas pourrait vous venir en aide.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Si c'est encore l'un de tes délires de RPG...

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il ne vous lâche pas des yeux, toi et Le Prof, depuis que vous êtes arrivés."

La Fille se retourna pour observer l'homme en question. Il portait un imperméable beige et un chapeau très grand qui cachait son visage. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir que c'était bien elle et Le Prof qu'il regardait depuis tout à l'heure. D'habitude, le fait que des hommes la regardent ne la gênait pas du tout, au contraire ! Mais curieusement, cette fois-ci, cela la mettait mal à l'aise, en fait, elle en avait carrément des frissons !

"- Euh, je sais pas trop. Tu en penses quoi, Prof ? Prof ?

\- Ta gueule, grognasse ! Tu me casses les oreilles avec ta voix de crécelle !

\- QUOI ?!"

C'est alors que La Fille se rendit compte que, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Choix de Bucarron, Le Prof avait énormément bu, sans aucune modération, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! En effet, Le Prof ne buvait jamais, même pour les grandes occasions. Enfin, il serait plus juste d'affirmer que personne ne l'avait jamais vu boire, sauf Le Patron et Mathieu et, à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion à cet événement, ces derniers tiraient une tête d'enterrement. Et maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi : Le Prof est un vrai connard quand il est bourré ! En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement, Le Prof avait l'air bizarre, il faisait bonne figure, mais elle sentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Du fait qu'elle avait elle-même bu, mais pas autant que Le Prof, La Fille partit au quart de tour suite à cette insulte.

"- T'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! Pour qui tu te prends ?!

\- Buscarron ! Une autre, s'il te plaît !

\- Mais, c'est que tu m'ignores, en plus ! Et puis, tu crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment bu comme ça ?

\- Mais, ta gueule, toi ! T'es pas ma mère, d'abord ! Ou mon père, va savoir...

\- Ok, toi, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !"

Sur ces mots, La Fille, qui avait déjà bu plusieurs bières, explosa sa choppe de bière sur la tête de son ami. Furieux, ce dernier envoya sa choppe sur La Fille, mais cette dernière se baissa et ce fut Bobby qui se la prit en pleine tête. Il murmura "Moi, c'est Bobby !" avant de s'écrouler par terre, inconscient. C'est alors qu'un homme barbu aux longs cheveux, une vraie armoire à glace, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se leva en brandissant sa massue et cria avec enthousiasme "BASTON GÉNÉRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE !", puis instantanément, d'autres clients, hommes et femmes de tous âges, tous armés de pistolets, d'épées, de haches et même d'arbalètes, se levèrent avec le même enthousiasme et se mirent à se battre entre eux, mettant rapidement le bazar dans tout l'établissement, tandis que La Fille et Le Prof se battaient entre eux à mains nues de manière beaucoup moins épique sur le sol. Buscarron regardait la scène d'un air dépité et agacé à la fois.

Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement des Sommet, Mathieu avait quitté l'appartement sans prévenir personne et Le Hippie soignait Maître Panda qui avait été légèrement blessé à la tête au moment où Le Prof l'avait plaqué au sol pour le frapper. Après un long moment de silence, Maître Panda, gêné, commença à parler.

"- Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, gros ?

\- C'est un peu de ma faute, tout ça... En fait, Le Prof aurait mieux fait de me frapper !

\- Dis pas ça, gros. C'est ni de ta faute, ni celle de Mathieu, ni celle de personne !

\- Si tu le dis..."

Maître Panda, continuant à culpabiliser, se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, sous le regard compatissant du Hippie, avant de se jeter sur son lit.

Au même moment, Le Patron entra dans la chambre du Geek sans frapper. L'homme en noir se disait qu'embêter Le Geek l'aiderait peut-être à décompresser.

"- Gamin...

\- Casse-toi !"

Le Patron fut choqué par le ton si agressif du Geek et eut à peine le temps d'éviter la peluche Kirby que ce dernier lui avait lancé. Le Geek regarda Le Patron avec un air furieux, tandis que ce dernier nageait dans l'incompréhension.

"- Mais, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!

\- Tu avais promis... que tu ne recommencerai pas !

\- ...Je vois.

\- ...

\- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !

\- Tu as dit la même chose le jour où tu lui a tiré dessus après être sorti de prison !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été capable de tuer Mathieu ?

\- En fait, j'en sais rien... Et ce qui me fait vraiment peur, c'est que je crois bien que toi non plus, tu n'en sais rien !"

Le Geek éclata alors en sanglots. Le Patron le prit alors par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"- C'est ridicule, gamin ! On est une famille, tu le sais pourtant ! Je suis peut-être le plus dangereux des criminels français, mais jamais je ne ferai de mal à ma propre famille !

\- Mais, tu as déjà tiré sur Mathieu et Le Prof, pourtant...

\- Ecoute, on fait tous des erreurs... Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, tu sais. Il faut que tu me croies.

\- D'accord."

Apaisé, le jeune garçon sécha ses larmes et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Le Patron, quant à lui, était encore plus contrarié que tout à l'heure. Parfois, le gamin pouvait être d'une lucidité effrayante ! Mais, ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants ? C'est vrai que Le Patron avait fait la promesse qu'il ne sortirait plus son arme pour s'en servir contre l'un des membres de sa famille, mais Mathieu avait lui aussi brisé la promesse qu'il lui avait faite en virant La Fille et Le Prof de l'appartement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le scientifique avait réagi de manière aussi extrême ! Ce n'est pas qu'il avait de la compassion pour Maître Panda, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque intérêt pour cette peluche japonaise, mais d'habitude, c'était toujours Le Prof qui venait lui faire la morale quand il était trop violent ou agressif avec son entourage quand Mathieu était trop occupé et Le Hippie trop défoncé pour le faire.

En retournant dans le salon, Le Patron constata qu'il n'y avait que Le Hippie en train de rouler son dernier joint.

"- Le p'tit va mieux ?

\- Ouais, enfin, je crois. Où sont les autres ?

\- Maître Panda est parti s'isoler dans sa chambre et je crois que Mathieu s'est tiré, gros !

\- Hein ?! Et il a dit où il allait ?

\- Non."

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si c'était le moment pour leur créateur de disparaître ! Ils avaient besoin de lui, bordel ! Le Patron sortit de l'appartement, déterminé à chercher Mathieu dans les rues de Paris, assombries par la nuit qui tombait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Buscarron, plus que contrarié, jeta Le Prof et La Fille hors de son établissement pour y avoir mis une pagaille monstrueuse. Il leur dit qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit de revenir tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas calmés et réconciliés. D'abord, La Fille alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du trottoir en boudant, tandis que Le Prof resta étendu devant l'entrée, le regard fixé sur le ciel de Paris, trop pollué pour laisser voir ses étoiles, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par aller s'asseoir près de La Fille et ils se regardèrent un long moment.

"- Je suis désolée de t'avoir éclaté une choppe de bière sur la tête, j'aurais pas dû réagir de façon aussi exagérée...

\- Mais non ! Tout va bien, je ne saigne même pas, en plus ! C'est moi qui n'aurait jamais dû faire cette allusion stupide sur ton sexe, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi.

\- Non, c'est pas grave ! Je sais que tu as dit ça sous l'effet de l'alcool."

Soudainement, la jeune fille se mit à pouffer de rire sans aucune raison apparente.

"- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Je t'imaginais pas aussi fort physiquement ! Tu sais que t'es plutôt doué pour la baston pour un nerd ?!

\- Je te remercie, ma chère. Toi aussi, tu es plutôt forte... pour une fille !"

Et ils furent pris tous les deux d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

"- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire autant ? Ça te ressemble pas !

\- Je le sais bien. Quelle ironie ! Je suis censé connaître tout sur tout et pourtant, je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrive ! D'abord, je menace de frapper Maître Panda et, maintenant ça !

\- Attends, tu as voulu frapper le Panda ! Mais, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute si...

\- Je sais tout ça, mais c'est comme si toutes mes émotions avaient explosé d'un coup, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler !

\- Tu vois, c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps à refouler ses émotions.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

\- En ce qui concerne les sentiments, les filles s'y connaissent mieux que les garçons, c'est bien connu !

\- Ton affirmation est erronée, j'en suis sûr à 100 % !

\- Ah ouais ? Si tu crois que tu sais tout, c'est quoi le cri du kangourou ?

\- Argh ! Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné ! Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller présenter nos excuses à Buscarron.

\- Tu as raison. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, il ne pourra nous héberger éternellement ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ensuite ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, ma chère. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour l'instant."

En réalité, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Il y avait beaucoup de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre en ce moment et c'était extrêmement perturbant ! La Fille et Le Prof se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la taverne quand ils aperçurent le mystérieux inconnu en imperméable qui en sortait. Ce dernier s'arrêta juste devant eux.

"Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre que vous aviez des problèmes, je pourrais peut-être vous aider, non ?"

Cette voix... Le scientifique et la blonde étaient stupéfaits, jamais ils n'auraient cru entendre de nouveau cette voix si condescendante et faussement amicale, un jour !

Amusé par la confusion de ses interlocuteurs, l'inconnu retira son chapeau. Cette fois, plus de doute possible !

"- L'Homme à La Cravate !

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je viens de le dire, je veux juste vous aider, ce qui est naturel, nous sommes de la même famille après tout."

A suivre...

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^o^ Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! ^o^ Voici le chapitre 6 ! Et désolée pour vous, pas de nouvelles du Prof, de La Fille et de L'Homme à la Cravate ! Ce chapitre sera centré sur notre pauvre petit Mathieu tout déprimé ! T_T**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Depuis combien de temps Mathieu marchait-il en titubant dans les rues assombries par la nuit de Paris ? Il l'ignorait, il avait beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang pour le savoir. Il se sentait mal, il voyait trouble, il n'avait plus du tout les idées claires et c'était tant mieux puisque penser était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire...

Peut-être avait-il atteint un niveau d'ébriété dangereux pour sa vie ? Quelle importance ?! Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était faire souffrir les gens qu'il aime, ses personnalités devaient tous le haïr à l'heure actuelle ! Et ils auraient eu bien raison, ils ont toujours tout fait pour le rendre heureux et le soutenir, mais lui, qu'a-t-il fait en retour ? Il les a fait pleurer !

Tout d'un coup, Mathieu s'effondra sur le trottoir, saoul et à bout de forces. C'est alors que deux jeunes hommes, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez eux, le remarquèrent et décidèrent de l'emmener chez eux puisqu'il s'était écroulé juste devant leur immeuble (ouais, c'est pas crédible, mais c'est ma fanfic !).

Mathieu se réveilla avec la gueule de bois dans un appartement qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et fut encore plus perplexe quand il vit un jeune homme barbu qui s'avançait vers lui, tenant deux tasses de café et affichant un grand sourire.

"- Alors, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. Mais, qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je m'appelle Alexis Lloyd. Hier soir, avec mon frère, on t'a vu allongé par terre devant notre immeuble et tu avais l'air dans un sale état, alors on s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas te laisser là, comme ça.

\- Merci beaucoup. Moi, c'est Mathieu Sommet.

\- Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ! C'est toi, le créateur de Salut Les Geeks, j'adore ce que tu fais !

\- C'est gentil de me dire ça...

\- Tiens, tu veux du café ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci."

Alexis tendit la tasse à Mathieu qui le remercia avec le sourire. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, du groupe d'Alexis, Lloyd Project, des anciennes vidéos de SLG, d'autres Youtubeurs... Puis, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Mathieu finit par raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec Le Prof et La Fille, en se gardant bien de dire que c'étaient ses personnalités car il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un fou.

"- Pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil, tes amis doivent beaucoup compter à tes yeux.

\- C'est carrément une seconde famille pour moi.

\- Plutôt que de t'auto-flageller, tu devrais plutôt aller les retrouver pour leur dire tout ce que tu as sur le coeur.

\- Oui, tu as raison."

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte de l'appartement des frères Lloyd. Le frère d'Alexis, Loris, alla ouvrir tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Ce qu'il vit au moment où il ouvrit la porte le choqua tellement qu'il en resta bouche bée et sa cigarette tomba de sa bouche.

"Euh, Mathieu ? Je crois qu'on est venu te chercher..."

Mathieu et Alexis allèrent voir ce qui se passait à l'entrée et trouvèrent Le Patron qui braquait son revolver sur Loris, qui était immobilisé par la peur et les mains en l'air, avec un air menaçant. Bien qu'un parfait inconnu soit en train de braquer une arme à feu sur son frère, Alexis demeurait d'un calme olympien et observait ce qui se passait en silence.

Quand Le Patron vit Mathieu et constata qu'il allait bien, il fut soulagé, mais ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

"- Patron, arrête ! Tout va bien, je t'assure !

\- ...Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Ouais, je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Tu t'es cassé de l'appart' sans dire à personne où tu allais, et au petit matin, je te retrouve chez de parfaits inconnus !

\- Toi, tu m'as cherché toute la nuit ? Tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi, en fait...

\- Pfff... Ferme-la et viens avec moi. On rentre à la maison maintenant, le camé est à court d'herbe et le p'tit et le mammifère vont finir par s'apercevoir de ta disparition et ils vont s'inquiéter aussi."

Quand Le Patron baissa enfin son pistolet, le jeune musicien se sentit revivre et courut s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Alexis et Mathieu échangèrent rapidement leurs numéros et le plus petit des deux s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, laissant sa personnalité et son nouvel ami seuls.

L'homme en noir dévisagea longuement le jeune homme et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Pour quelqu'un qui avait un homme armé à à peine quelques centimètres de lui, il était étonnamment calme.

"- Dis-moi, Alexis, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Non, tu dois faire erreur.

\- Curieux. Pourtant, je n'oublie jamais un visage..."

Le visage d'Alexis commença à devenir blême et il se sentit soudainement assez mal à l'aise, mais leur conversation fut interrompue par le retour de Mathieu. Il fut assez étonné de trouver Le Patron et Alexis dans cette position et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer une fois dehors.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais, à Alexis ?

\- Il avait juste un charmant petit cul, gamin.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- Oh, c'est bon ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi !"

Dans son appartement, Alexis finissait tranquillement sa tasse de café, tandis que Loris sortait tout doucement de sa chambre où il s'était carrément barricadé, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en tremblant. Il regarda ensuite son frère qui le regardait aussi avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"- T'es sérieux ?! T'as pas eu peur ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de raison, je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas tirer, pas devant Mathieu, en tout cas.

\- D'ailleurs, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemblait grave à Mathieu ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça devait être un membre de sa famille...

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà souvent dit, mais là, je le pense vraiment : tu as le sang-froid d'un tueur à gages, frangin !

\- Hé hé... Tu ne crois pas si bien dire..."

A suivre...

 _ **Et voilà ! ^o^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, my good friends ! How are you doing ?**_

 _ **C'est parti pour le chapitre 7 où on revient vers La Fille et Le Prof pour voir comment se sont passées leurs retrouvailles avec L'Homme à la Cravate. Je me demande bien ce qu'il leur veut...**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

"- Et bien, vous n'avez pas l'air très contents de me voir...

\- Et cela t'étonne ?

\- Tu as la mémoire courte, on dirait ! Tu t'es comporté comme un immonde salopard avec nous tous !

\- ...Désolé.

\- HEIN ?!"

La Fille et Le Prof étaient choqués d'entendre un homme aussi arrogant et imbu de lui-même s'excuser sincèrement. Ils étaient revenus au Choix de Buscarron où tous les clients s'étaient calmés après que L'Homme à la Cravate leur ait généreusement offert une tournée générale. Oui, généreusement. Parce qu'il était devenu généreux, en plus !

"- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous doutez de ma bonne foi ? Pourtant, je vous assure que je suis sincèrement désolé de l'attitude que j'ai eue envers vous par le passé.

\- Mouais...

\- Donc, tu prétends vouloir nous aider ?

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Et quel intérêt aurais-tu à nous aider ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça par intérêt. C'est juste que je sais parfaitement ce que vous traversez, vu que j'ai été moi-même viré de SLG..."

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit alors, comme s'il repensait à quelque chose de triste.

" J'étais seul, je ne savais plus quoi faire de mon existence, mes soi-disant amis m'ont abandonné en apprenant que j'étais devenu un chômeur car c'est bien connu, les chômeurs sont tous des glandeurs alcooliques qui vivent sur le dos de l'Etat, pas vrai ? J'étais stupide d'avoir tous ces préjugés ! Puis, j'ai réussi à reprendre ma vie en main et on peut dire que je m'en sors bien à présent. Mais, je comprends, j'ai vraiment mal agi avec vous, c'est normal que vous refusiez de me pardonner..."

L'air visiblement dépité, le cravatophile se leva de la table au fond de la taverne où ils étaient assis et prit la direction de la sortie. La Fille avait les larmes aux yeux et commençait à culpabiliser. Elle regarda Le Prof d'un air suppliant, mais ce dernier voulait rester inflexible. Ce n'était pas avec de belles paroles qu'il lui pardonnerait !

"- Allez, Prof...

\- Non, La Fille ! Je ne marche pas !

\- Oh, allez...

\- De quoi je me mêle, Buscarron ?!

\- Moi, c'est Bobby !

\- Tiens, tu es encore vivant, toi ?"

Il essayait de rester insensible, mais c'était dur, très dur. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, les paroles de son ancien collègue l'avaient beaucoup touchées car elle décrivait parfaitement leur situation actuelle. Mais, La Fille lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise chose de refouler ses sentiments et la manière dont il s'était comporté aujourd'hui lui donnait entièrement raison. Il finit par se lever à son tour, bien décidé à rattraper L'Homme à la Cravate. Ce dernier était déjà sorti et il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

"- Attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment comptes-tu nous aider ?

\- Il va falloir me faire confiance, Prof. Vous pensez en être capables, toi et La Fille ?

\- Et bien, je crois que... nous n'avons pas tellement le choix !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Suivez-moi !"

Le Prof et La Fille, qui les avait rejoints entre-temps, s'exécutèrent. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une voiture assez luxueuse avec un chauffeur qui les attendait, un parapluie à la main. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers une destination inconnue.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Il était dans un nouveau lit dans un nouvel appartement agréablement décoré. En se levant, il s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et qu'ils sentaient fort la bière. Il ouvrit l'armoire et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait plein de vêtements identiques aux siens. Il alla se doucher dans ce qui semblait être sa salle de bains personnelle avant de s'habiller. Il descendit ensuite et vit plein de nourriture sur la table.

"- Bonjour, Le Prof ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Attends, elle sort d'où, cette robe ?!

\- Ça me va bien, hein ? Je l'ai trouvée dans le placard de ma chambre, il y avait plein de beaux vêtements de marque ! C'est dingue ! Et puis, devine quoi, j'ai ma propre salle de bain !

\- Toi aussi ? C'est vraiment un appartement luxueux.

\- Ouais, il est même plus grand que celui de Mathieu, alors qu'on y vivait à 6 !

\- Et c'est quoi, tout ça ?

\- Le frigo et les placards étaient plein de bonnes choses, alors comme je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, j'ai sorti tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Alors, tu te plais ici ?

\- Et bien, je crois bien que oui. Bien sûr, ça me fait un peu bizarre qu'il n'y ait plus Mathieu et les autres, mais refuser de vivre ici, ce serait de la folie, non ? En plus, on dirait que l'Homme à la Cravate a meilleur goût en matière de déco que Mathieu !

\- Oui, c'est juste.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu penses qu'on devrait accepter de travailler pour lui ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture, mais...

\- Bon, très bien, on va accepter son offre. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, mais à la première occasion, on s'en va !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que L'Homme à la Cravate est subitement devenu gentil ? Si tu veux mon avis, il essaie juste de tirer profit de notre désespoir pour nous exploiter et nous manipuler. Ce type n'est pas clair, je l'ai toujours dit !

\- Tu sais, les gens peuvent changer... Moi, il m'avait l'air sincère.

\- Tu le crois, toi ?

\- Et bien, il est bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'on ressent, alors je ne sais pas trop s'il irait jusque-là. Et puis, ces temps-ci, tu te trompes souvent, donc...

\- Oh, ça va, hein !"

La Fille se mit à pouffer de rire avant de passer le lait au Prof.

Du côté de l'appartement des Sommet, Mathieu et Le Patron étaient assis seuls dans le salon sans rien se dire. Le Hippie et Le Panda étaient partis voir un médecin pour examiner et soigner leurs blessures respectives. Le Geek refusait obstinément de sortir de sa chambre, même pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, comme pour ne pas affronter la réalité. On pouvait cependant entendre qu'il jouait à WOW en tendant l'oreille.

Après un long silence, Mathieu finit par prendre la parole après avoir fini sa seconde tasse de café de la matinée.

"- Dis, Patron...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'en veux ?"

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^o^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Il va contenir un flashback et ce flashback contiendra lui-même de la violence (vous n'attendiez que ça, bande de sadiques décérébrés, n'est-ce pas ?) puisqu'il va être question du jour où Le Patron a tiré sur Mathieu et Le Prof.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

Le Patron regarda Mathieu droit dans les yeux. C'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas connaître la réponse, ce con ! Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui dit à l'oreille "A ton PUTAIN d'avis ?". Il se leva ensuite sans attendre la réponse de Mathieu et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, pourquoi était-il dans un tel état de rage ? Il sortit son pistolet et le regarda longuement en se demandant s'il aurait vraiment été capable de tuer Mathieu hier. Et ce fameux jour, si Mathieu avait succombé à ses blessures, qu'aurait-il fait ?

 _Début du flashback._

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à s'évader de cette maudite prison, le criminel endurci fulminait de rage. Il les avait entendu ! Il avait entendu Le Prof et Mathieu comploter pour le faire enfermer, mais il n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait ! C'est quand ces enfoirés de flics l'avaient emmené qu'il avait réalisé que ses meilleurs amis l'avaient pris en traître ! Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Oh ça, non ! Il en avait buté pour bien moins que ça ! Voilà ce qu'ils méritaient : la mort ! Il allait les tuer ! LES TUER ! Voilà la résolution qu'il avait prise alors qu'il était arrivé devant le domicile des Sommet.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, son créateur s'était écroulé juste devant lui. C'est en voyant les visages épouvantés des autres personnalités qu'il est revenu à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire, putain ?! Il avait tiré sur ses amis, sa famille !

Le Geek qui s'était caché dans une pièce voisine, arriva et vit Mathieu à terre, inconscient et saignant abondamment. Il s'écroula alors à genoux près de lui et le serra très fort contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le Hippie était tout pâle, respirait fortement et n'arrivait plus à bouger, paralysé par la stupeur. La Fille en était encore à digérer ce qui venait de se produire. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit à hurler.

"- MATHIEU ! PUTAIN ! PATRON ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- ...

\- Tu vas me répondre, connard ?!"

Irritée par le silence de l'homme en noir, elle l'empoigna par le col et se servit de sa force étonnamment virile pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Soudain, Le Hippie, ayant repris ses esprits, força La Fille à lâcher Le Patron.

"- Mais, Hippie...

\- La violence n'est pas la solution, grosse... Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Mathieu !

\- ...Tu as raison.

\- C'est pas si grave que ça, pas vrai ? Le Prof va le soigner, hein ?

\- Mais oui, Geek, Le Prof va tout arranger !

\- Gros, j'ai entendu des coups de feu dans la pièce où se trouvait Le Prof tout à l'heure... Ne me dis pas que...

\- ...

\- Oh, bordel !"

Le Hippie courut à toute vitesse vers le salon, suivi de La Fille et du Geek. Le Patron entendit alors des hurlements et des pleurs. Le Prof était étendu au sol, avait le visage blême et saignait beaucoup, mais il était toujours conscient. La Fille avait fondu en larmes, Le Hippie était en train d'appeler le SAMU et Le Geek était en train de faire une crise de panique. Il était un peu sonné et voir ses amis dans cet état lui remit les idées en place.

"- Hippie, raccroche le téléphone.

\- Euh, d'accord, Prof, mais pourquoi ?

\- Si le SAMU débarque ici et voit nos blessures, ils sauront qu'on nous a tirés dessus et ils vont en avertir la police. Et le fait que la police débarque chez nous et se mette à fouiner dans nos affaires n'est bon pour personne...

\- Mais, alors, comment on va faire pour soigner tes blessures, gros ?

\- Fille, va chercher ma trousse de premiers secours, je m'occuperai du reste."

La Fille sécha ses larmes et alla chercher la trousse de premiers secours sans poser de questions. Le Prof devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, après tout, c'était lui le plus intelligent ici ! Elle revint avec la trousse et l'ouvrit pour le scientifique. Ce dernier en sortit une petite seringue contenant un mystérieux liquide bleu turquoise qu'il planta ensuite dans son bras. Il se tordit ensuite de douleur, sous le regard inquiet des autres personnalités, mais il leur dit entre deux gémissements de douleur que c'était normal et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Au bout de quelques minutes, Le Prof n'avait plus l'air de souffrir autant et il se releva brusquement. Les autres personnalités étaient choquées et le furent encore plus au moment où Le Prof releva sa chemise et qu'ils virent que la plaie sanguinolente qu'il avait eue au niveau de l'abdomen avait été remplacée par une simple cicatrice. En voyant cela, Le Prof fut légèrement insatisfait, constatant que sa formule n'était pas tout à fait au point, vu qu'il restait une cicatrice et qu'il avait encore un peu mal.

"- P-Prof ?

\- Comment t'as fait ça, gros ?

\- C'est encore une de mes inventions, mais peu importe. Vous, comment vous vous sentez ? Il ne vous a pas blessé, au moins ? Parce que, si vous voulez, j'ai d'autres seringues..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Le Geek s'était jeté sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant, ce dernier fut rapidement rejoint par Le Hippie et La Fille. Il fut si bouleversé par ce contact qu'il a failli se mettre lui-même à pleurer.

"- Tu vas pouvoir sauver Mathieu avec ça ?

\- Il est gravement blessé ?

\- Et bien, il s'est pris deux balles au niveau de la poitrine et il a le teint livide, donc...

\- ...Je vois. Voilà qui risque de compliquer les choses.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu ne peux rien faire pour Mathieu ?

\- Mais non, mon petit Geek ! Il y a toujours une solution ! Le Hippie et La Fille, allez dans la chambre du Gothique.

\- Sérieusement, gros ? Plus personne n'est rentré dans sa chambre depuis qu'il s'est fait virer...

\- En plus, il y a plein de trucs glauques et malsains là-dedans ! Pourquoi tu as besoin qu'on entre là-dedans ?

\- Il me faut tout le matériel possible pour invoquer le tout puissant Nyan Cat pour qu'il sauve Mathieu. Ne faites pas ces têtes-là, je sais que les chats sont censés être nos ennemis, mais nous n'avons guère d'autre choix, j'en ai bien peur. Ces blessures sont bien plus sérieuses que les miennes !"

Le Hippie et La Fille partirent chercher le matériel demandé, tandis que Le Prof se rendit seul dans la pièce où se trouvaient Mathieu et Le Patron, Le Geek ayant catégoriquement refusé de venir. Mais, quand le scientifique arriva, Le Patron n'était plus là.

 _Fin du flashback._

Comprenant que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourrait avoir une réelle discussion avec l'homme en noir, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek et frappa à sa porte. Il entendit la musique du jeu s'arrêter pendant un bref instant pour repartir de nouveau. Mathieu ouvrit tout de même la porte et s'assit à côté du Geek qui faisait mine de l'ignorer.

"Geek, il faut qu'on parle. On a vraiment besoin de parler."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review pour dire vos impressions ? ^o^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut, comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Et votre rentrée ? Voici donc le chapitre 9 ! Désolée si Le Geek et Le Patron vous paraissent un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, mais il y a une bonne raison. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

Le Geek ne réagit pas et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mathieu soupira et commença tout de même à parler.

"- Depuis que vous êtes apparus dans ma vie, j'ai toujours eu cette désagréable impression que vous ne viviez que pour être mes amis. Je sais que c'est pour ça que je vous ai inventés à la base, mais j'ai l'impression que, mis à part le fait d'être mes amis, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être, aucun but dans la vie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Le Prof et La Fille prennent leur indépendance, qu'ils se trouvent une véritable raison de vivre en dehors de moi.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

Le Geek se tourna vers Mathieu et ce dernier se rendit compte que le jeune gameur avait les larmes aux yeux.

"- Je croyais que c'était parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de nous maintenant ! Comme Le Patron l'avait dit...

\- Il t'a dit ça quand ?!"

Mathieu ne savait pas que les autres personnalités étaient également au courant de ça, de la raison pour laquelle Le Patron lui avait tiré dessus. Il le regarda, l'air choqué et Le Geek se contenta de détourner la tête, l'air gêné, marmonnant que c'était une longue histoire.

"- Du coup, tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Et bien, je pense qu'ils ont plutôt la sensation d'être rejetés maintenant...

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir leur expliquer !

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant au lieu de déprimer comme un malade ? Je te rappelle que quand tu vas mal, on va mal aussi !

\- Pourquoi tu parles de manière aussi agressive ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'arrive plus à dormir avec toutes ces histoires, ça m'énerve, c'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de jouer !

\- Ah, désolé pour ça. Je te promets que je vais tout arranger, d'accord ?

\- Ok..."

Mathieu sortit de la chambre du Geek et tomba nez-à-nez avec Le Patron qui lui cracha la fumée de sa cigarette au visage avant de retourner vers sa chambre.

"- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, et franchement, t'es vraiment plus con que je le croyais !

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit dans ta petite tête que, si on restait avec toi, c'est justement parce qu'on en avait envie ? Qu'on aimait tout simplement vivre tous ensemble et qu'on n'avait besoin de rien d'autre ? Maintenant, tu as tes trucs à toi comme ton émission, tes potes youtubeurs, ta meuf... Mais, nous aussi, on a nos trucs, on ne vit pas que pour et par toi ! On reste avec toi parce qu'on... t'aime.

\- Patron, je..."

Ému, Mathieu essaya d'adresser quelques mots au Patron, mais ce dernier retourna précipitamment vers sa chambre en claquant le plus violemment possible la porte. Il lui sembla même que Le Patron avait légèrement rougi en partant. Il haussa les épaules et repartit dans sa propre chambre, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, c'était déjà un fait extraordinaire que Le Patron lui ait ouvert son cœur de la sorte. Il décida d'essayer d'appeler Le Prof et La Fille.

Pendant ce temps-là, Le Hippie et Maître Panda étaient rentrés, mais le panda fut soudainement pris de vomissements et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes.

"- Tu te sens mieux, gros ?

\- Ouais, je pense... Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, j'allais bien i peine quelques minutes !

\- Ça, c'est Mathieu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand il va mal, on se sent mal aussi. Et puisque tu es le plus "jeune" d'entre nous, tu l'encaisses beaucoup moins bien.

\- Vraiment ? Mais toi, tu vas bien !

\- Moi, si je n'avais pas mes joints, je déprimerais comme un malade. Quand Le Geek n'a pas ses jeux, il devient hyper agressif et Le Patron devient plus sensible et... vulnérable.

\- Mais, c'est terrible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour arranger ça ?

\- Peut-être qu'une personne extérieure pourrait arranger les choses...

\- D'accord, mais qui ?

\- Poney !

\- Hein ?

\- Ravioli !

\- Mais...

\- Paprika !

\- Ok, je vais me débrouiller tout seul..."

Maître Panda aperçut le portable de Mathieu, le prit et commença à regarder la liste de contacts. Il eut soudain une illumination.

Le soir arriva et Mathieu était de plus en plus frustré de ne pas réussir à joindre ses personnalités. Tout d'un coup, il entendit que l'on sonnait à sa porte et que quelqu'un entrait dans sa maison. Qui pouvait débarquer à l'improviste à cette heure-ci ?

Dans le salon, toutes les personnalités étaient réunies et étaient choquées.

"- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ?

\- C'est pas ça, mais...

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Hippie, tu as l'air en forme ! Par contre, toi, Geek, tu as l'air de manquer de sommeil...

\- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Patron, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme... Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question, c'est Maître Panda qui m'a appelé."

Tout le monde se retourna vers le panda qui fut gêné de devenir soudainement le centre d'attention. C'est alors que Mathieu arriva en descendant les escaliers et s'arrêta devant son visiteur, choqué.

"- Papa ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- On m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, fiston ?"

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^o^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut mes cocos, comment ça va ? Voici enfin le 10ème chapitre de cette fic. Je suis vraiment trop contente qu'il y ait autant de gens qui aiment ce que je fais. Je tiens à vous prévenir dès maintenant que vous n'aurez pas de nouvelles de La Fille, du Prof et de L'Homme à La Cravate avant un certain nombre de chapitres, ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront seront surtout focalisés sur Mathieu et les personnalités restantes chez les Sommet. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

Mathieu s'avança devant son père et ce dernier le serra fermement dans ses bras et le souleva, ce qui fit pouffer de rire les personnalités. Le père de Mathieu ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils, si ce n'est qu'il était beaucoup plus grand et qu'il avait les cheveux gris.

"- C-C'est bon, repose-moi ! En plus, j'arrive presque plus à respirer !

\- Oups, désolé ! Mais, ça faisait super longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus !

\- Euh, la dernière fois, c'était chez maman, au moment où je vous ai présenté ma petite amie. C'était le mois dernier !

\- Mais c'est vachement long pour moi ! Pour ta mère aussi d'ailleurs...

\- Ah, vous vous parlez plus souvent maintenant ?

\- Et bien, en fait...

\- Désolé pour le retard, les jeunes, j'en ai chié pour me garer !"

A la porte, 3 hommes ressemblant trait pour trait au père de Mathieu firent leur apparition. Le premier avait des lunettes noires, un costume sur mesure et un cigare à la bouche, le deuxième avait également des lunettes noires et semblait tout droit sorti de Woodstock et le troisième portait un t-shirt trop grand pour lui avec une image de Sonic et un jean délavé.

"- Le Mafieux, Le Beatnik et Le Rétro Gameur ! Le Travesti, Le Savant Fou et Le Dramaturge ne sont pas avec vous ?

\- Papa ?

\- Papounet !

\- Ah, tiens, le paternel..."

Ces hommes n'étaient autre que les personnalités du père de Mathieu ! Le pouvoir qui avait permis à Mathieu de matérialiser Le Patron, Le Hippie et les autres dans le monde réel était héréditaire, Mathieu l'avait découvert au moment où il avait réussi à retrouver son père il y a quelques années. Il avait aussi appris qu'il s'était toujours considéré comme un monstre à cause de ce don jusqu'à sa rencontre avec sa mère. Il avait pensé pouvoir vivre une vie normale et heureuse, de plus, sa femme était au courant pour son pouvoir et les acceptaient, lui et ses personnalités, tels qu'ils étaient. Mais, à la naissance de Mathieu, il a appris qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ait transmis son pouvoir à son fils qu'il ne voyait que comme un fardeau à l'époque. Il commença à déprimer, à se dire qu'il avait rendu la vie de sa femme inutilement compliquée. Et puis, sa belle-mère a fini par apprendre la vérité et l'a sommé de disparaître de la vie de sa fille, sinon elle dévoilerait tout aux médias. Malgré le fait que sa femme lui ait répété un milliard de fois que ça ne la dérangeait pas, qu'elle était capable de vivre avec et que si cela venait à se savoir et qu'ils devaient vivre cachés pour le restant de leurs jours, ça ne la gênerait pas non plus, il préféra tout de même fuir, abandonner sa femme et son fils qu'il chérissait tant, persuadé qu'ils seraient bien mieux sans lui. Il se retrouva alors seul avec ses personnalités, il apprit à plus les aimer et commença à voir son pouvoir comme une bénédiction plutôt qu'une malédiction. Quand son fils, devenu adulte, avait frappé à sa porte et lui avait dit à quel point il lui en voulait de les avoir laissés et combien leur vie était difficile sans lui, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Aujourd'hui, il s'efforçait de rattraper le temps perdu, de recoller les morceaux avec sa femme et d'aider son fils dès qu'il en avait besoin.

Mathieu avait présenté ses personnalités à celles de son père et un lien père-fils s'était naturellement formé. Le Geek et Le Rétro Gameur se faisaient un gros câlin, Le Hippie et Le Beatnik se firent une simple accolade, tandis que Le Patron se contenta d'un bref signe de la main accompagné d'un léger grognement en guise de salutation avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de sa chambre, Le Mafieux le suivit avec un sourire carnassier, ce que ce môme pouvait être marrant parfois ! Maître Panda se sentait un peu à l'écart, son "père", Le Dramaturge n'étant pas venu. Le père de Mathieu se tourna vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

"- Merci de m'avoir appelé, tu as bien fait.

\- C'est toi qui les a fait venir, Panda ?

\- Euh... Oui, Mathieu."

Mathieu prit son personnage le plus récent dans ses bras en lui disant merci. Après qu'il l'ait relâché et qu'il soit parti discuter avec son père dans la cuisine, il resta planté là sans rien dire.

"- J'ai un jeu que je me suis procuré récemment et, te connaissant, ça va te plaire !

\- Sérieux ? Et c'est quoi, papa ?

\- C'est "Command & Conquer" !

\- Ah ouais, je connais, Fred m'en a déjà parlé, ça a l'air génial ! Il faut qu'on le teste tout de suite !

\- Mais euh, cours pas comme ça ! Attends-moi, les consoles sont super lourdes !"

Le Geek, emporté par son enthousiasme, filait à vive allure vers sa chambre, tandis que son "père", Le Rétro Gameur essayait péniblement de suivre avec ses sacs contenant des consoles et des jeux vidéos des années 80-90.

Maître Panda vit que Le Beatnik et Le Hippie étaient engagés dans une discussion passionnée et alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux sur le canapé.

"- Non mais, sérieux, j'ai dit à Mathieu que notre vieux canapé était très bien et que ça faisait rien s'il puait la ganja et qu'il était déchiré de partout, on pouvait toujours s'asseoir dessus ! Mais, il ne m'a pas écouté ! Capsule de bière l'adorait ce canapé !

\- Mais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais. Il est tout simplement victime de la société de consommation, notre société moderne où on veut toujours avoir plus beau, plus grand, plus neuf que son prochain ! Les multinationales et les États sont de mèche pour nous forcer à trimer toute notre vie afin de faire marcher leur soi-disant système économique ! Je vous le dis comme je le pense, les gars : le monde est régi par l'argent, le capitalisme asservit nos peuples ! La bourse et les banques sont la peste et le choléra de notre temps.

\- Ouais, notre monde est trop pourri, il faut que ça change !

\- Exactement, mon fils. Ouah, je commence à être en manque, t'en aurais pas un peu avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr, tiens !"

Et Maître Panda regarda avec un regard affligé et amusé à la fois l père et le fils se démolir la cervelle avec leurs joints tout en divaguant un peu plus sur l'existence d'un monde parfait, utopique où la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché n'aurait plus aucune prise sur la vie des crapauds célestes de Babylone.

Pendant ce temps, Le Patron était enfermé dans sa chambre avec Le Mafieux qui refusait obstinément de partir.

"- Alors, on fait pas la bise à son papounet ?

\- ...Ta gueule.

\- Ouh, mais c'est qu'il est pas content, le petit sacripant ! Tu mériterais une fessée pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières...

\- T'es lourd...

\- Ok, là, tu commences réellement à m'inquiéter ! T'es à cran parce que tu as tiré sur Mathieu ?

\- QUOI ? Mais, comment tu...

\- Le panda a tout balancé au téléphone. Je m'imagine bien que tu ne dois pas être bien avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais tu dois te ressaisir !

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de jouer au père aimant et attentionné avec moi ?"

Le plus âgé détourna le regard d'un air gêné, ce qui fit sourire son fils pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Sois pas con, gamin, je te parle des affaires, là.

\- Le vieux, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que tu étais censé rester loin de mes affaires, comme moi je reste loin des tiennes !

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu sembles avoir oublié tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, morveux ! Ça fait 48 heures que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie à tes subordonnés, ils m'ont tous appelé, tous ! Ils étaient paniqués !

\- C'est bon, ils vont pas crever pour 48 heures...

\- Bien sûr que si, pauvre petit con ! C'est une éternité dans notre milieu et tu le sais. Tatiana m'a même demandé si tu n'avais pas fini par te faire descendre ! Si même elle, elle s'est posée la question, tu te doutes bien que tes associés et tes concurrents vont aussi finir par se la poser si tu ne te manifestes pas au plus vite.

\- Tatiana, Vinny, Hans et les autres sont grands maintenant, je n'ai pas de concurrent qui puisse constituer une menace suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'ils aient besoin de moi pour s'en débarrasser, ils n'auront qu'à se souvenir de ce que je leur ai appris moi-même.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je te parle de L'Homme en blanc...

\- C'est pas vrai, me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries, pas toi ! Ce type n'est qu'une légende.

\- Non, il existe bien, il fait de plus en plus parler de lui d'ailleurs et il paraît qu'il tourne dangereusement autour de mon réseau de trafic d'armes ces temps-ci... Je tiens ça de source sûre, fiston.

\- Et tu penses que tu auras besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? Tu oublies qui je suis ! C'est pas parce que je te dis que tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer que je me chie dessus en entendant son nom, ce sont les autres qui se chient dessus en entendant le mien.

\- Tout le monde sauf moi...

\- Ça, c'est uniquement parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas ton ennemi, petit arrogant !"

Le père et le fils gangsters restèrent un moment sans rien dire, assis au bord du lit du Patron. Même si cela le gênait de le montrer, Le Mafieux se faisait sincèrement du souci pour son fils : il n'avait pas réagi à ses boutades et voilà qu'il se mettait à négliger son business !

"- Dis, tu lui fais confiance à la peluche king size, là ?

\- Panda ? Je dirais que oui, pourquoi ?

\- Bah, vu comment c'était parti en couille avec les autres personnages que Mathieu avait créés exprès pour son émission...

\- C'est vrai, mais Panda est différent, il fait chier personne, lui au moins ! Sauf quand il m'engueule quand j'embête Le Geek...

\- Ah, tu le martyrises toujours ? Je vais finir par croire que t'es amoureux...

\- Toi, t'es bien chiant, par contre !

\- En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne trompes pas sur son compte, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde dans cette maison.

\- Mouais...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, y a pas à dire...

\- Hmm ?

\- Il a un joli p'tit cul, l'ursidé !

\- Tu t'essaies à la zoophilie maintenant ?

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! En vrai, c'est juste un mec avec un kigurumi sur le dos !

\- Pas faux."

Dans la cuisine, Mathieu se faisait conseiller par son père.

" - Oui, c'est vrai que tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement, que tu aurais pu prendre le temps de leur faire part de ce que tu ressentais dans une conversation calme et posée comme celle que nous avons actuellement. Mais, le mal est déjà fait, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser sans cesse ce que tu aurais dû faire ou ne pas faire, alors arrête de t'autoflageller. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aussi arrêter d'essayer de les appeler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu es dans un sale état en ce moment, dis-toi que c'est la même chose pour eux. Tu dois leur laisser du temps, le temps de se calmer, que le traumatisme passe. En plus, ils doivent être trop énervés pour te répondre en ce moment, de toute façon.

\- D'accord, mais pendant ce temps, je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- Tu dois prendre soin de toi et de tes autres personnalités. Quand tu vas mal, elles vont mal aussi.

\- Je sais, papa. Tu as raison. Mais, je ne sais même pas où ils sont, s'ils ont trouvé un hébergement ou s'ils dorment sous les ponts...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, Le Prof est extrêmement intelligent et La Fille est une vraie battante, ils n'auront aucun mal à s'en sortir."

Le père de Mathieu affirmait cela avec le sourire, mais en vérité, il était tout aussi préoccupé que son fils. Il pourrait toujours demander au Mafieux de jouer de ses relations pour obtenir des infos. Il n'y pensa plus et continua de profiter de cette soirée avec son fils en parlant de tout et de rien.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! On se retrouve très vite (je l'espère ^^') pour le prochain chapitre ! ^o^_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut, comment ça va ? Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, ça m'avait manqué ! Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 11. Au programme, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes (et vu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, on en a vraiment besoin) ! Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, mis à part les OC que je vais introduire à partir de ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

Mathieu avait compris ce que son père voulait lui dire. Il faut qu'il arrête de broyer du noir pour garder sa seconde famille soudée. Il se mit à être aux petits soins avec eux, à leur laisser plus de liberté et à les inciter à sortir plus souvent pour se changer les idées. De son côté, il commençait déjà à chercher de nouvelles idées pour la prochaine saison de SLG afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Les personnalités commençaient apparemment à se sentir mieux, mais le cas du Geek restait préoccupant. Il était devenu différent, plus froid, plus distant, plus renfermé sur lui-même, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, à un moment où Le Patron lui avait une main aux fesses dans le couloir, au lieu de se mettre à pleurer et de s'enfuir en courant, il s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Quand on le lui demandait, Le Geek affirmait que tout allait bien, mais Mathieu voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était à prévoir, après tout, il était le plus fragile d'entre eux.

Un soir, Mathieu vit Le Geek tout seul dans le salon avec son smartphone et décida d'aller lui tenir compagnie.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

\- Je parle avec mon pote Gaëtan.

\- Ah... Et vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial. Il veut que je vienne chez lui pour une soirée "jeux de rôles" entre amis...

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Non, j'ai pas trop envie...

\- Mais, tu aimes bien les jeux de rôles d'habitude...

\- Ouais, mais, là, je suis juste pas d'humeur...

\- Allez, ça va te faire du bien, surtout en ce moment.

-... Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !

\- Non, c'est faux, ça se voit comme le nez au niveau de la figure que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment. Tu n'es plus comme avant !

\- Mais, vous êtes chiants à la fin ! D'abord, Le Hippie, puis Le Panda, ensuite Le Patron, et maintenant toi !

\- Tu vois ! Même Le Patron se fait du souci pour toi ! Et puis, tu t'entends parler ?! Tu es devenu super agressif ! C'est pas du tout toi !"

Mathieu, commençant à perdre patience et à en avoir ras-le-bol de la nouvelle attitude du Geek, était à présent vraiment énervé, ce qui choqua Le Geek. Bien sûr, il arrivait à son créateur de s'énerver contre lui et les autres, mais c'était extrêmement rare de le voir s'énerver pour de vrai. En général, c'était contre des personnes extérieures à leur famille ou Le Patron quand il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. Peut-être était-il allé un peu trop loin, lui aussi, cette fois ?

"- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça...

\- Non, c'est moi, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je n'ai plus goût à rien, je m'énerve pour des détails et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi... A chaque fois que je me lève le matin pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je vois ces deux chaises vides et ça suffit à me mettre de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée ! Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix, que ça partait de bonnes intentions, mais... c'est fou ce qu'ils me manquent ! J'ai l'impression que tout est en train de changer et ça me fait peur !"

Le Geek fondit en larmes et Mathieu le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Après quelques instants, Le Geek décida d'aller chez son ami, ayant compris que Mathieu avait raison, que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de sortir, histoire de se changer les idées.

Dans son appartement, Gaëtan, jeune homme de 22 ans, attendait avec impatience son ami et sa cousine qui ne devraient à présent plus tarder, en compagnie de son grand frère plus vieux de 4 ans, Mickaël. Ils étaient tous les deux assez grands avec les cheveux noirs courts et les yeux marrons. Cependant, Gaëtan, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune, faisait une tête de plus que son frère, mais était d'apparence beaucoup plus négligée. Ils avaient rencontré Le Geek à une convention et faisaient partie de ses très bons amis depuis. Ce soir, Gaëtan trépignait d'impatience car c'était sa première fois en tant que MJ ! Il était tellement surexcité qu'il se leva d'un bond quand il entendit la sonnerie de la porte et accueillit Le Geek avec un immense sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui donna des frissons à ce dernier. Face à la surexcitation de son frère, Mickaël se dit qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une nouvelle petite amie.

"- C'est cool que tu sois venu, mec ! On va bien s'amuser !

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- Ça se passe mieux chez toi ?

\- Bof, pas vraiment...

\- Ah, ça craint...

\- Ouais, on est désolés, mon pote."

Un silence gêné flotta dans la maison, ce dernier fut brisé par le bruit de la sonnerie de la porte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mickaël qui se leva pour ouvrir.

"- Emma ! Ça faisait un bail, comment tu vas ?

\- Super bien et toi ? Comment va ta femme ?"

Une voix féminine ? Personne n'avait dit au Geek qu'il y aurait une fille ! Les seules filles devant lesquelles il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise était la mère de Mathieu, La Fille et Le Travesti (qui exigeait qu'on l'appelle La Dame depuis l'officialisation de son changement de sexe). L'idée de rencontrer une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides parce qu'il était tellement nerveux face à elles qu'il finissait toujours par se couvrir de ridicule (et Le Patron se moquait de lui, en plus). Il se mit à stresser encore plus quand il la vit arriver dans le salon, c'est qu'elle était magnifique, en plus ! Elle faisait à peu près sa taille et avait les cheveux roux, les yeux verts et d'adorables tâches de rousseur.

"- Je te présente Emma, notre cousine. Elle vient de finir ses études et elle s'installe à Paris maintenant. Emma, je te présente notre ami, Le Geek.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- M-moi aussi...

\- Excuse-moi, Gaëtan, mais où sont tes toilettes ?

\- Au fond du couloir, à droite.

\- Merci."

Dès l'instant où la jeune femme quitta la pièce, Gaëtan, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Le Geek, explosa de rire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison du père de Mathieu, Le Rétro Gameur s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre quand soudain, une main l'agrippa et le tira violemment vers la chambre voisine.

"- Le Mafieux ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Hmm... Devine.

\- On est le soir, les autres sont sortis et on est tout seuls... tous les deux... dans ta chambre... Oh non !

\- Hé hé hé !

\- Oh non, pas ça, s'il te plaît ! J'ai la migraine, en plus !

\- Je ne te crois pas...

\- Je vais te dénoncer...

\- Ouh, comme j'ai peur ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ?"

Même à 46 ans, il n'arrêtera jamais, jamais ! Le vieux geek se précipita vers la porte, mais le vieux gangster se positionna devant la porte, lui bloquant la porte. Soudain, Le Mafieux éclata de rire.

"- Pfff... T'es pas drôle !

\- Franchement, ça fait environ 15 ans que je ne te harcèle plus sexuellement... Tu y as vraiment cru ? C'est trop mignon comme tu peux être naïf ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu es déçu ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis même extrêmement soulagé. C'est juste que c'était de très mauvais goût.

\- Oh. Enfin bref, j'ai un service à te demander, mais tu dois n'en parler à personne.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je voudrais que tu trouves la véritable identité de l'Homme en Blanc."

Quelques heures plus tard, à Paris, la soirée "jeux de rôles" s'était bien passée. Le Geek s'apprêtait à prendre le métro quand il entendit une voix féminine l'interpeller.

\- Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que ma voiture est garée pas très loin d'ici. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

\- Euh, n-non merci. Ça ira...

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien pendant la soirée...

\- Bah, en fait...

\- C'est par rapport à ce qu'il se passe chez toi ? Les garçons m'en ont un peu parlé, tu sais...

\- Ah, d'accord... C'est vrai que c'est pas la grande joie en ce moment à la maison...

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un, je suis là. Tiens, voilà mon numéro."

Elle lui glissa le numéro dans la poche et lui dit au revoir après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Le Geek avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver ! Une jolie fille venait de lui donner son numéro de téléphone et elle l'avait embrassé, en plus ?! Bon, c'était juste sur la joue, mais c'était déjà un bon début ! Il devait se pincer pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve... Aïe ! Non, c'est bon, il était bien réveillé !

Une fois rentrée chez elle, le portable d'Emma se mit à sonner.

"Allô ? Oh, c'est vous, Homme en Blanc ! À moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous appelle "patron". Oui, tout s'est passé comme prévu, je suis rentrée en contact avec la cible. Il est encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne réussisse à me le mettre totalement dans la poche !"

* * *

 _ **Voili-voilou ! Encore désolée de cette si longue absence (décidément, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Antoine Daniel ! T_T) ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^o^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yo les cocos, bien ou bien ? Non, rangez vos tomates pourries ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'étais assez prise par mes études en ce moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous m'avez manqué ! Il y aura beaucoup de références sexuelles et de vulgarité, mais c'est normal parce qu'une majeure partie de l'action est perçue du point de vue du Patron. Voici donc le chapitre 12 tant attendu ! Enjoy (Phoenix ! :D Désolée...) ! ^o^**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Le Prof et La Fille étaient partis. En cette matinée du début du mois d'août, il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud ! Voilà pourquoi Le Patron était allongé torse nu sur son lit, méditant sur la situation actuelle. Depuis la visite de son père, Mathieu n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit pour joindre le scientifique et la blonde. Il était aux petits soins avec toutes les personnalités restantes. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, au juste ? Il suffirait d'un seul mot de sa part pour que le criminel utilise ses réseaux d'influence pour les retrouver ! Le camé avait repris un rythme de consommation de drogue "stable", la peluche passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre avec sa "musique" et le gamin... Et bien, ces derniers temps, il était bizarre, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même.

Pour commencer, il sortait plus souvent de la maison au lieu de rester avec sa console ou son PC enfermé dans sa chambre. Mathieu lui avait offert 2 nouveaux jeux qu'il lui réclamait depuis des mois, mais il y avait à peine touché ! Le Patron avait aussi l'impression que Le Geek prenait beaucoup plus soin de son apparence. En effet, il avait constaté quelques changements subtils dans sa façon de s'habiller : il avait l'habitude de porter des t-shirts trop grands pour lui et sa casquette à l'envers. Maintenant, môssieur se baladait de plus en plus souvent sans casquette et portait des t-shirts et des jeans à sa taille, ce qui le faisait ressembler étrangement à leur créateur par moments. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était plus jovial, qu'il avait une démarche beaucoup plus assurée et qu'au lieu de maintenir sa posture courbée de victime, il se tenait bien droit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait changé à ce point ?

Le Patron sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre un café et, quand il retourna vers sa chambre, il vit Le Geek en sortir à pas de loup. Choqué, le criminel ne dit rien et le suivit furtivement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à double-tour derrière eux. En entendant la porte de sa chambre se verrouiller, le jeune gameur sursauta et fit face à son aîné.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et pourquoi tu as verrouillé la porte derrière toi ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre, petit con ?

\- Euh... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je t'ai vu, sale morveux ! Avoue maintenant et peut-être que je te punirai moins fort..."

Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du Geek, Le Patron remarqua qu'il y avait une veste noire posée sur le lit.

"- Ce serait pas l'une de mes vestes ?

\- Euh...

\- Tu me voles mes affaires maintenant ?!

\- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te l'aurais rendue après ! Je te l'ai juste empruntée pour aujourd'hui...

\- Et pour quoi faire ?!"

Le Geek voulait cette veste pour montrer à sa nouvelle petite amie qu'il pouvait s'habiller avec goût comme elle le lui avait conseillé. Même si Le Patron pouvait être flippant et détestable parfois, niveau look, c'était la classe personnifiée, un vrai modèle ! Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, bien sûr. S'il lui disait la vérité, il serait capable de se moquer de lui.

"- Désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler.

\- Franchement... C'est quoi, cette odeur ? Mais, ça vient de toi ! Tu mets mon Eau de Cologne, en plus ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te...

\- Non, arrête !"

Le Geek sentait que Le Patron était furieux contre lui et qu'il était à deux doigts de le frapper. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution ! Il prit une grande inspiration et...

"MAAAAAAAATHIEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUU !"

Mathieu arriva à la vitesse de la lumière à la porte de la chambre du Geek.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le Patron m'embête ! Il veut pas partiiiiiiiiiiir !

\- Patron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Mais non, Mathieu, je...

\- N'essaie pas de te justifier ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ou je la défonce !

\- Ok... Il a fallu que tu joues les victimes, toi !"

Le Patron ouvrit la porte à contrecœur pour faire face à son créateur qui était furibond, ce morveux ne perdait rien pour attendre !

"- Et maintenant, tu le laisses tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en !

\- Mais, c'est lui qui...

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine de te justifier ! Tu es torse nu, tu n'es absolument pas crédible ! En tout cas, si je t'y reprends...

\- Mais, écoute-moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu...

\- Allez, viens par là, toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, Geek, il ne t'embêtera plus !"

Mathieu saisit sa personnalité par l'oreille et le traîna hors de la chambre. Le jeune homme s'empressa de verrouiller sa porte et s'effondra au sol en soupirant, se disant qu'il l'avait échappé belle sur ce coup-là.

Deux heures plus tard, Emma attendait son nouveau "petit ami". Dans le milieu de la pègre, on l'appelait le "Fantôme" car rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'elle était une femme, encore plus rares étaient ceux qui avaient déjà vu son visage et, bien évidemment, quasiment plus personne n'était vivant pour s'en vanter. À la base, elle jouait juste aux hackers pour le fun, puis elle a vu qu'elle pourrait se faire beaucoup d'argent avec ses talents. Étant autodidacte, ses compétences avaient largement dépassées le domaine de l'informatique au fil du temps. Assassinats, enlèvements, intimidations, extorsions de fonds et même missions d'infiltration, rien n'était hors de sa portée. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance difficile, ses parents étaient toujours vivants et bien portants, il n'y avait eu aucun événement traumatisant dans sa vie qui l'avait poussée dans cette voie, elle était juste motivée par l'argent facile.

Cependant, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Le Geek, elle se sentait différente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait semblant d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un pour le boulot. Mais, le jeune homme était vraiment différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait connu : il était tellement plus gentil, plus tendre, plus attentionné. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, ils leur arrivaient souvent d'avoir des discussions passionnantes pendant des heures ! Elle essayait de rester concentrée sur son objectif, de se focaliser sur l'immense somme d'argent qu'on lui avait promise, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur, tellement elle se sentait bien avec lui ! N'était-elle pas en train de tomber amoureuse par hasard ? Non, c'est ridicule ! Oh, tiens, le voilà qui arrive ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à certains moments et ce moment précis en faisait partie.

Ce que le jeune couple ignorait, c'est que Le Patron avait suivi Le Geek et les espionnait au loin actuellement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le morveux avait une petite amie, une vraie fille, pas comme celle qu'il s'était créée dans Les Sims. Et en plus, elle était jolie et elle avait l'air d'être là de son plein gré ! Le pervers continua à les suivre et commença rapidement à s'ennuyer. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient inintéressants et leurs sourires et leurs regards niais lui donnaient la gerbe. Le couple sortit du café et se rendit dans l'immeuble où la jeune femme habitait. Son appartement se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et Le Patron vit que l'une de ses fenêtres donnait sur la rue. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit que c'était la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher. Il vit les deux amoureux s'installer dans le lit et...

Non, pas possible ! Il a dû tomber dans une autre dimension pendant la nuit ! Le Geek était en train de s'envoyer en l'air ?! Et en plus, il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait ?!

Bien évidemment, il aimait bien jouer les voyeurs en temps normal, mais là, c'était très différent ! Il se sentait mal à l'aise, confus, mais avec une certaine pointe de fierté !

En fin d'après-midi, Le Geek sortit enfin de la maison de sa petite amie, sans remarquer que l'obsédé sexuel avait recommencé à le suivre ! Une fois qu'ils furent à proximité de leur maison, Le Patron décida de sortir enfin de l'ombre.

"- P-Patron ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de me balader dans la rue ? Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Euh, je... Je suis juste allé chez un pote.

\- Ok, je vois. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la maison en voiture ?

\- Mais, tu n'as pas de voiture !

\- Ouais, c'est celle de Mathieu, là...

\- Quoi ?! Mais, il est au courant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fout ? Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, d'accord !"

Le Patron se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il était en pleine action avec une fille sexy il n'y a même pas 10 minutes et, maintenant, il retrouvait son air de petite victime face à lui ! Mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette fille... Ce qui le turlupinait le plus à propos d'elle, ce n'était pas seulement comment elle avait pu s'intéresser au Geek, c'était plutôt un détail qu'il avait distingué sur son corps nu, plus précisément un tatouage dans le bas de son dos. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où.

De son côté, Le Geek était très perturbé par la situation. Ce matin même, il était à deux doigts de le frapper et maintenant, il lui proposait de le raccompagner à la maison en voiture, ce qui était plutôt gentil de sa part. Mais, le voilà, le problème ! Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Patron de se montrer aussi gentil avec lui ! En plus, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, ni même un seul regard, c'était très suspect ! Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas l'intention de le reconduire à la maison ! Il va le conduire sur un terrain vague pour le tabasser, lui faire des vilaines choses ou le couler dans du béton ou même les trois ! Pendant que l'imagination du jeune no-life s'emballait, les deux clones de Mathieu arrivèrent à bon port sans encombre.

Ils rentrèrent calmement dans l'appartement mais, au moment où Le Geek arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, l'homme en noir le saisit par l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Dis-moi, j'ai une question importante à te poser. Ta copine est sacrément bien gaulée, tu penses qu'elle serait ouverte à la possibilité d'un plan à 3 ?"

Le jeune gameur se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le dévisagea avec horreur. Il avait le visage blême, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il les avait suivis ou quoi ?! Au lieu de compatir, Le Patron se mit à ricaner. Mais, il ne garda pas bien longtemps le sourire car, soudain...

"PATRON ! Je sais que tu as encore pris ma voiture sans permission ! Viens ici tout de suite !"

Le Patron soupira, Mathieu allait encore lui passer un savon ! Il se retourna vers sa victime préférée et lui dit d'un air moqueur :

"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, mais ce serait cool que tu me renseignes sur ses préférences sexuelles assez rapidement parce que Tatiana s'ennuie beaucoup en ce moment !"

Et il partit après lui avoir adressé un petit clin d'œil.

Le Geek se réfugia dans sa chambre et se mit en position fœtale dans son lit. D'habitude, une fois dans cette position, il se mettait à pleurer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le consoler, mais cette fois, il réfléchissait ! Maintenant que Le Patron savait, fallait-il qu'il en parle aux autres maintenant ? Quel était le meilleur moment pour leur dire ? Il avait peur de leur réaction car ils le voyaient tous comme un enfant innocent. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Mathieu entra brutalement dans sa chambre. Il avait les yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de voir Raptor Jésus dans le salon ! Il s'approcha lentement de sa jeune personnalité et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

"- Tout va bien, Mathieu ? On dirait qu'on t'a appris une nouvelle choquante.

\- Figure-toi que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé et j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! En fait, Le Patron m'a dit que tu aurais... une petite amie ! C'est vrai ?"

Oh, non ! Le Patron avait déjà vendu la mèche ! Il ne s'était pas encore bien préparé psychologiquement à cette situation ! Le Geek était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il ne trouvait pas ses mots, c'est alors que Mathieu réalisa que Le Patron ne plaisantait pas !

Pendant ce temps-là, devant l'immeuble d'Emma, Alexis surveillait la jeune femme. Il avait tout vu : le rendez-vous amoureux, Le Patron qui avait suivi le couple, le fameux passage à l'acte et ce tatouage. La première fois qu'il l'a vue, il se disait bien que son visage lui était familier, mais en voyant ce tatouage, il était convaincu qu'il la connaissait ! C'était elle, le Fantôme ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au Geek ? Risquait-elle de compromettre sa mission ? En tout cas, si c'était possible, il préférait éviter d'avoir à l'affronter de nouveau, sa cicatrice au niveau du ventre le démangeait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à leur première rencontre. Ce petit bout de femme était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air, elle faisait partie des rares personnes contre lesquelles il s'était battu qui avait réussi à le faire douter de ses chances de survie ! Avec cette découverte, il éprouvait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il prit son téléphone et appela son contact le plus fiable.

"Ouais, c'est moi, Marty. Oui, ça faisait longtemps, mais j'étais vachement occupé, sinon ça va ? Moi, je vais extrêmement bien ! J'ai trouvé le Fantôme ! Non, mec, je suis très sérieux ! Il faut que tu viennes chez moi tout de suite !"

* * *

 _ **Enfin, je l'ai fait ! Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui s'attendaient à un lemon, je n'en ai encore jamais fait et j'avais peur de me louper. Je réserverai ça pour une autre fic ! ^^' En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! A très bientôt pour la suite, vu que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire en ce moment et, surtout, je suis plus inspirée ! ^o^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Salut, voici le chapitre 13 ! Les choses s'accélèrent, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^o^**_

* * *

"Allez, magnez-vous ! On va être en retard pour le concert !" cria Mathieu à ses personnalités.

Alexis les avait invité au concert que son groupe donnait au Choix de Buscarron et Mathieu détestait arriver en retard à ce genre d'événement. Toutes les personnalités arrivaient à la queue-leu-leu et sortaient de la maison.

"- Mathieu, tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ? J'ai les mains moites...

\- Si, tiens, Le Geek. Mais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi nerveux, tu sais ! On ne va pas la bouffer, ta copine !

\- Pas sûr...

\- Patron, tu la fermes et tu montes dans la voiture... PAS AU VOLANT, PUTAIN !"

En effet, Le Geek était très nerveux parce que Mathieu et les autres allaient rencontrer Emma pour la première fois. Et si elle les trouvait bizarres ? Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Et si Le Patron lui faisait des avances ? Et qu'elle prenait peur ? Ou qu'elle lui disait oui ? Emma était gentille et sa famille l'était aussi, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

Sur place, ils retrouvèrent la jeune femme qui les informe que le concert commence dans une demi-heure, Le Patron lance un regard noir à Mathieu pour les avoir forcés à partir précipitamment et ce dernier préfère l'ignorer.

Emma subit ensuite un interrogatoire en règle de la part des Sommet, sauf Le Patron qui reste à l'écart : Le Hippie lui demanda si elle est peace et ce qu'elle pensait de la société de consommation, Maître Panda lui demanda si elle aime les animaux et ce qu'elle pensait de la déforestation et Mathieu lui demanda tout simplement si elle aimait vraiment Le Geek... et si elle a un casier judiciaire. Elle répondit juste à toutes les questions et ils furent satisfaits. C'est qu'elle a très bien retenu ses leçons ! Elle a étudié chacun d'entre eux pendant des mois, elle les connaissait mieux qu'eux-mêmes !

Elle les aimait bien, elle les trouvait amusants. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Merde ! Depuis qu'elle faisait semblant d'aimer Le Geek, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même, d'être juste une fille normale. Ce sentiment n'était pas si déplaisant, mais elle sentait bien que ce genre de vie ne lui correspondait pas, l'adrénaline de la vie de criminelle lui manquait déjà et elle voulait vraiment l'argent qu'on lui avait promis. Pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Le regard insistant du Patron ne lui plaisait pas trop, surtout qu'il ne la regardait pas comme il regarde une jolie femme, il la regarde comme si c'était son ennemie. Et puis, elle avait reconnu le visage du chanteur du groupe. Elle était surprise de voir qu'il avait survécu et encore plus de le voir chanter dans un groupe. Se souvenait-il d'elle ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ami avec Mathieu ? Serait-il en mission aussi ?

Lors de l'entracte, Emma sortit seule pour prendre l'air et tomba nez à nez avec Alexis qui était sorti pour fumer derrière l'établissement.

"- Salut.

\- Euh, salut...

\- C'est toi la petite amie du Geek ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Alexis."

Il lui tendit la main en lui faisant un sourire amical. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'elle, après tout ! Elle lui tendit la main à son tour, mais Alexis lui empoigna le bras et la plaqua contre un mur en lui immobilisant les mains derrière le dos.

"- Je dois t'avouer qu'une partie de moi espérait que tu m'avais oubliée...

\- Après la manière dont tu m'as planté la dernière fois, je ne risque pas de t'oublier !

\- Tu es encore là dessus ? Ce n'était rien de personnel. J'avais une cible à abattre et toi, tu étais sur mon chemin et il y avait beaucoup d'argent en jeu. Bref, tu connais les risques du métier !

\- Mouais, il faut croire que tes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... Je suis presque déçu, je m'attendais à un vrai affrontement. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux aux Sommet ?

\- Hein ? Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux aux Sommet ?

\- Ma pauvre, tu te crois en position de poser des questions ?

\- Ouais, tu ferais mieux de lui répondre parce que la réponse m'intéresse aussi !"

Emma et Alexis se retournèrent et virent Le Patron qui s'avançait vers eux en pointant son pistolet sur eux avec un sourire sadique.

"Marty et Le Fantôme, deux tueurs à gages dont personne ne connaît la vraie identité, qui s'engueulent dans une ruelle sombre et qui tournent autour de MA famille ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser."

Alexis jeta Emma à terre dans la direction du Patron et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il fut arrêté dans sa course quand un homme surgit de l'obscurité pour lui barrer la route. C'était un homme noir très grand et très musclé qui avait une immense cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage. Son regard glacial donnait des frissons à Alexis.

"- Pas de geste brusque, s'il voulait, il pourrait te briser le cou sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux savoir si vous êtes en mission. Selon votre réponse, je réfléchirai à la possibilité de vous laisser en vie ou non.

\- Tu bluffes.

\- Quoi ?"

La jeune femme se releva et fit face au Patron.

"- Tu ne peux pas nous tuer. Mathieu et Le Geek s'en rendraient compte.

\- Je peux parfaitement vous faire disparaître sans que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je croise une femme qui veut me nuire, tu sais, gamine. La mort ne leur faisait pas peur non plus, elles étaient comme toi, maintenant, elles bossent toutes pour moi... dans mes maisons closes ! Et il se trouve que tu as le physique idéal pour être une de mes putes. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, Marty ! Alors, réfléchissez bien avant de me répondre !

\- ...Ma rencontre avec Mathieu était un pur hasard.

\- Tu mens.

\- Comment j'aurais pu prévoir que je le trouverais dans la rue complètement bourré et près de chez moi ?!

\- Je vois, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas si tu es en mission ou pas.

\- Je suis censé protéger Mathieu.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon employeur m'a juste parlé d'un malade mental qui voudrait se venger de lui... Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Et toi, Emma ? Enfin, si c'est ton vrai prénom...

\- Je ne suis pas en mission ! Vous avez une vie et moi aussi, j'en ai une !

\- Tu mens très mal.

\- Je te dis la vérité, je tiens vraiment à lui !

\- Non, c'est faux, tu le manipules ! Dis-moi pourquoi !

\- Non mais, c'est dingue ! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu as une si basse opinion du Geek que tu ne peux pas croire qu'une fille comme moi puisse s'intéresser à lui ? Ou alors, tu es jaloux qu'il soit en couple, alors que toi, tu es seul ?

\- TU VAS LA FERMER ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !"

Le Patron saisit la jeune rousse par le bras et lui colla son arme contre la tempe. Emma ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur, elle était assez satisfaite de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eues sur le pervers.

"- Ou bien, tu aimerais juste être à ma place...

\- TA GUEULE !

\- Tu as l'attitude d'un mari jaloux, alors il y a de quoi douter.

\- LA FERME !

\- Alors quoi ? Le Geek a raison en disant que tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ?

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Euh, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je vais bientôt devoir retourner sur scène et mon frère et les autres risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas arriver, donc est-ce qu'on en a fini ?"

Le Patron regarda Alexis, puis Emma, et puis son homme de main. Il lâcha Le Fantôme et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

"Bon, pour l'instant, je vous donne le bénéfice du doute à tous les deux. Mais si je vois que vous représentez un vrai danger pour ma famille, je serai sans pitié."

Alexis et Emma retournèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que Le Patron restait dehors pour essayer de se calmer. Son homme de main le regardait sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude.

"- Toi, je sais ce que tu penses. J'ai encore perdu mon calme, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ses paroles m'atteindre, c'est ça ? Mais, il y avait de quoi, non ? Elle a dit toutes ces choses ! Elle a dit que Le Geek croyait que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il sait bien que je ne suis pas sérieux ! Je le taquine, c'est tout ! Il le sait... Non ? Bordel ! Ça me gonfle de réfléchir à ce genre de choses, file-moi une clope !"

En silence, le subordonné lui donna une cigarette et se retira dans l'obscurité.

Le reste du concert se déroula sans incident.

En sortant, Le Geek percuta une jeune femme. Il s'excusa et la jeune femme blonde se retourna pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais quand elle vit Le Geek, elle se figea. Le Geek observa le visage de la jeune demoiselle qui lui semblait familier. Il réalisa ensuite pourquoi et se sentit obligé de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"La Fille, c'est toi ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, La Fille s'enfuit alors en courant.

* * *

 _ **Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! ^o^**_


End file.
